The Sapphire Star's Guidance
by Kair Phree
Summary: Having reached the honored rank of Sapphire Star in the New World, Vioh Lette decides to head back home to the Old World along with her hunting team for a much needed vacation. However, their ship is sank by none other than the King of Storms itself, Amatsu. She next wakes up in a forest at night. The stars twinkling ever so bright and the moon she loved so much shattered. RATED M
1. Prologue

_"There are some things you can only learn in a storm"_

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

* * *

 **I do NOT own RWBY or the Monster Hunter franchise. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 ***Krakoom!***

Lightning and thunder danced across the dark canvas in the sky. "Tighten those sails! Secure everythin' tha' isn't nailed down! Make triple sure yer lifelines and good and tight!" The captain of The Argosy yelled over the raging winds of the storm. Men and women ran to and fro making sure to do everything in their power to keep the ship from sinking.

The deckhands ferried buckets of water from below deck and tossing their contents overboard. The canoneers made sure all cannons, gunpowder and lights were stowed, away from the rain. The Sailmen sat at the rigging frantically tying the sail down in order to keep the ship from capsizing because of the wind. The cabin boy, one Jim E. Hawkins, had just finished tying down a loose barrel below deck when he was told to report back to the captain.

Jim was a simple lad with simple short brown hair. He wore simple brown baggy pants with a simple brown shirt underneath a simple worn black leather jacket. He even had a simple rat tale hanging behind his head. Jim was born in the Old World where his mother owned a fairly popular inn in a port town. His father was a Hunter, and he idolized the man for it. His admiration turned to resentment though when one day his father never came back from a hunt, leaving him and his civilian mother to try and make ends meet all by themselves. His mother tried her very best but balancing trying to run an inn and taking care of a son was a daunting task indeed. A screech pierced the clouds and the whole crew went silent. It was as if the wind itself grew a voice and shrieked with all its rage and might.

When Jim heard The Argosy, a ship renowned for going to the New World and back, was hiring for a Cabin Boy he immediately jumped at the opportunity. Not only did it give him a chance to escape his miserable life back home but he could finally help his mother. She could handle the inn alone for a few days without him, she was tough enough to handle anything that came her way. Plus, despite being only a Cabin Boy the job paid well, really well. Enough to set their business up for two whole months! And so with that Jim left a note by his bed and departed off to the New World.

* * *

 **xXFlashbackXx**

The trip to the New World was easy enough, clear skies and a steady wind. They made it to the new continent in record time according to the Captain. Jim couldn't believe his eyes when they docked in, what he later learned was called, Astera. The place was bustling with Hunters and Handlers and Wyverians and Palicoes going this way and that, carrying who's it's and what's it's here and there. He looked up to see... wait, was that a... no... that couldn't possibly be a ship on-top of a cliff with chains leading to and from it... right?

A rough calloused hand slapped his back and almost knocked the wind out of him. "Bet yah ain't never seen anything like this back in the Old World have yah lad?" The familiar voice of the Captain asked him. What could he do except shake his head dumbly with his mouth hanging open? Everything about Astera screamed "makeshift" but not in a bad way, no sir. Everything was used, from parts of large monsters to drift wood. Hell, even the broken hull of a ship that was literally torn in half was re-purposed to serve as a living area. "Go and explore, lad. Ahm going tah go barter for some supplies and sell a few wares." The captain said before stalking off.

Jim stood in place for a few minutes, unsure what to do. He had never experienced anything like this before. Sure, he had been to other towns back in the Old World but none of them ever compared to Astera... well, none except Loc Lac maybe. He stood there for a couple of minutes awkwardly shifting his feet when he heard someone call out to him from his left.

"Hey there." The person said. Jim jumped slightly as he turned his head towards the voice. His eyes widened as he saw the person who addressed him. If angels existed he could have sworn one was standing in front of him now. This woman was beautiful, nay gorgeous! She was tall, easily reaching 6"5 feet even without heels and even taller with them. She had soft facial features with rosy pink lips. The bangs of her hair was cut in a perfect straight line just above her eyes while the side locks were ended roughly at cheek level. The rest of her hair cascaded down her till her shoulders. Her purple eyes looked at him with such curiosity and child-like wonder that he could not help but feel ashamed to look directly into them. Two bright red marks adorned her cheeks starting from the base of her eyes and ending at her jawline in the shape of a canine tooth. The world seemed to slow down as the corners of her lips turned up into a smile.

Jim's adolescent mind almost couldn't comprehend what it was seeing. "Yeah, I had the same reaction coming here for the first time too." She said. Her voice was like the ringing of a hundred tiny bells to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I am. This place is amazing." He said while looking around more. To his right was a bustling market, with all kinds of people buying and trading goods. All hidden under an upturned ship held up by four wooden pillars as a makeshift roof. High above them was a circular building with tubes and pipes sticking out every which way spewing out black smoke. To his left was a pond with a huge tree growing out of it. To the left of that was a huge pile of books with a short Wyverian researcher sitting on top of it, frustratedly scratching his head. Below that and to the left was a pulley system with a monster he had never seen before currently dozing away, appearing to be tranquilized. Wyverians and hunters were gathered around it, studying every inch of it.

"That's what we call an Anjanath." The woman beside Jim said as she noticed him staring at the downed monster. "Just got back from capturing it." Jim whipped his head his head in the direction of the woman. She was a Hunter?! He started to notice it then. She wore a form fitting body suit with some sort of hide plating on it that hugged her curvaceous form. Wisps of glowing blue ethereal like fabric hung off of certain places, blowing with every slight breeze that came by. Her helmet was held between her forearm and her hip, its long veil was scraping along the floor. The scalp of the helm was adorned with a crown like decoration with spikes jutting outwards and purple gems embedded below each spike.

On her back was a light blue scimitar-like longsword. The scabbard of the sword was dark blue with golden lines running the length of it with golden plating at the chape of the scabbard. The same strips ethereal like fabric as her armor adorned the loop-guard while scaly hide wrapped around the grip of the sword. It looked elegant yet extremely deadly at the same time, a weapon fitting of royalty.

The woman spoke again, "You like to stare, don't you." she said with an amused chuckle. Jim's cheeks turned a crimson red as he averted his eyes from the woman. She gave an airy chuckle as she turned around, "C'mon, I'll show you around the place." she said as she started to walk away. Jim gathered his wits about him and chased after her. She strode over to the pond area, waving over at three individuals as she passed them. A dark skinned woman with corn rows for half her hair and wavy flowing hair for the other, an old short Wyverian wearing a yellow hard hat and pulling down some levers and a tall young Wyverian surrounded by books. They were all stationed in front of a huge spinning wheel of sorts that carried goods and supplies from the top of the deck to the one bellow. They all waved back with bright smiles on their faces.

"That was the Resource Center. Those three handle the investigations and bounties that Hunters can take for rarer rewards." she explained. "That right there," she pointed ahead of her to the huge tree growing out of a pond, "is the Botanical Research Center, to the left of it is the Monster Research Center..." And so, the woman led him on a tour of the wonderful place called Astera, introducing him to the many colorful people that called this place their home. The place was simply amazing, and the view from The Overlook behind the The Smithy... Took his breath away.

When they were done with the tour she led him back to the market area where The Captain of the Argosy was sitting comfy on his stool talking with an eager Hunter. The Captain saw them approach and politely ended his conversation to greet them. "Well if it isn't mah favor'te customer!" The Captain loudly greeted with a beaming smile. His shirtless body was glistening with sweat from the heat of the day and the humidity from the open ocean. His dark goggles and brown bandana still clung tightly to his head but was now damp from his sweat. "Wha' can ah git f'r The famous Sapphire Star?" He asked.

Jim's world fell apart around him after he heard those two last words. "You're The Sapphire Star?!" he yelled out loud.

The woman gave him an amused smile. "I prefer Vi _(Vee)_." she said calmly. Jim couldn't believe his luck. He got to follow around _THE_ Sapphire Star! Tales of her and her team's achievements and acts of bravery reached even them in the Old World. He could only imagine how the 99th Emperor must have felt when he heard of his daughter being granted a special title by the Hunter's Guild.

The Hunter's Guild works under the Emperor's employ and they get most of their funding from the Royal Family. They work to ensure that the balance between man and nature is kept and not disturbed. The Hunter's Guild sends out Hunters to repel, or if necessary slay, any monster that may cause lasting damage to the ecosystem or any dangerous monster that strays too close to a settlement. In turn Hunters who stray from the core of the Guild are dealt with immediately, effectively and severely. It was the Guild Knight's job to track poachers, rogue Hunters and wanted criminals to bring to the Guild where they will be judged. It doesn't usually end well for the convicts though, there's a reason why there's not many prisons located in the Old World.

The Royal Family was well liked by the public for they provided help to any village that was attacked by a monster or destroyed by a natural disaster. The Hunter's Guild and The Royal family had always kept in close relations so it wasn't much of a surprise when the daughter of the current Emperor announced that, like her father before her, she would be joining the Hunter's Guild. what did come as a surprise though was that she was planning on joining The Fifth Fleet on their Journey to "The New World" as they called it.

Emperor was a 'family-before-work' type of man so predictably he forbid it. He would have rather had his daughter where he could have constant watch over her rather than sporadic updates from when The Argosy came back into town. The princess was a stubborn girl though, so she disguised herself so no one would notice her and stowed away in the Fleet ship and sailed off toward new adventures.

The Emperor was surprisingly calm while the whole nation went into a state of panic when news leaked out that the princess was missing. Everyone calmed down when the Emperor announced that he knew exactly where the princess was and expected her to do something like this sooner or later. After all, they were so much alike. Still he was a father so he sent three of the Guild's strongest and most loyal Hunter's after her to protect her.

The princess hardly needed the extra protection though for she was one of the Nation's best Longsword practitioners. Not only was she one of the very best with a longsword but she had mastered 13 of the 14 types of weapons. She was also well know for her overwhelming control over her Spirit compared to the other Hunters. Every living thing in the world had Spirit, from the fabled Fatalis to a blade of grass. Humans and some monsters have learned to harness their Spirit and use it as a tool.

The strength of a Hunter relies on how strong his or her Spirit is and how well they can control it. Spirit allows hunters to strengthen their bodies and increase their endurance and stamina well beyond what could be possible for a civilian. Hunter's can also imbue their Spirit into their weapons giving it special properties. For example, A Hunter using a Hammer can imbue his or her Spirit into it to make the Hammer lighter allowing him or her to swing the Hammer much faster and harder than normal. A Dual Sword user can use their Spirit to go into a hyper focused state widely know Demon Mode. A longsword user imbues their Spirit into the edge of their blade, shearing off pieces of their opponent's Spirit and adding it on to their blade in what is known as The Spirit Blade Combo.

The Princess herself added three new move sets to the traditional longsword, and that was The Spirit Thrust, The Spirit Helm Breaker and The Foresight Slash. However, there are still some hunters who do not have such immaculate control over their Spirit so they turn to more technical weapons like the Light and Heavy Bowguns, the Insect Glaive, the Gunlance, the Switch Axe and the Charge Blade.

Jim was brought back to reality when Vi gently closed his hanging mouth with her finger tip. "Close your mouth, sweetie. You'll catch flies." She said before turning to the shirtless man. "Captain, I've been thinking about returning to the Old World for a bit of vacation. The New World is exciting and all but I'm feeling a tad bit homesick, and I'm sure father wouldn't mind the visit. So? How about it? Me and my team hitch a ride on The Argosy back to the Old World. We'll pay if you want." She said.

"Yer Highness, ah would have ta be crazier than tha fool who once tried to ride a Kirin on a dare ta refuse yeh of all people!" The Captain laughed loudly attracting some curious glances from passers by.

Vi gave an airy laugh and said, "Uncle Torrin only did that once! People are never going to let him live that down, are they?" she shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "Either way, that's wonderful news. I'll go tell the rest of my team to pack up. I'm sure they're missing home just as much as me. Oh! Better not forget to tell The Admiral and The Commander." She said before bowing and walking off to gather her things, waving and smiling at those who passed by.

"Aye misseh, yeh go do jus' tha'. We leave on tha morrow and no la'er!" The Captain yelled after her before turning to the teenager with a shit eating grin. "Ya kno' the Emperor would have yah head if he knew ye were starin' so hard a' 'is daugh'er." The Captain said. Jim looked down with raging red cheeks and mumbled something under his breath. The Captain laughed once again at his expense.

Later that evening The Captain called for a meeting on the deck of The Argosy to warn the crew members who was coming along with them and to be on their best behavior. Most of the crew were shocked to hear that they were going to have royalty sailing with them. The crew spent the rest of the day scrubbing and cleaning the ship from the bottom deck all the way to the crow's nest. The Captain oversaw the whole cleaning operation and even cleaned out his own quarters. Vi was really impressed with the amount of effort that the crew put in to cleaning up their ship, it was almost like it was brand new.

They set sail in the morning, heading back towards their first and true home. However, the journey back was not as smooth as the journey to the New World. Halfway through the voyage a storm had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. One minute they were sailing under blue skies and sun, the next minute dark ominous clouds had rolled in and it started to rain heavily. The Captain immediately started barking orders at the crew and they immediately set about doing as he said. Even Vi and her team ran back and forth doing anything they can to help. Mostly they lifted the heavy objects like whole trays of cannon balls or barrels full of supplies.

 **xXFlashback EndXx**

* * *

The screech was heard over the howling winds and the roaring thunder. The regular people all wondered what could have made that screech but to the hunters, it was as if all the wrong stars crossed on that fateful voyage. Everyone looked up to the dark clouds in hopes to see what made the screech.

Another screech.

Glowing red eyes.

A flash of lighting.

A silhouette in the clouds

"No no no. Not now." Vi whispered to her self as she recognized the silhouette. The short snout, the long whip like whiskers, the two massive golden horns, the fin like appendages, the long muscular tail. There's no mistaking it. "Amatsumagatsuchi..." The Avatar of Storms, The Spirit of Squalls, The Eye of the Storm. Her team and her would have been able to defend themselves and the crew... if they were on anything other than a boat! Worst of all was that the monster did not look happy to see them, as evident by the storm currently battering them. The Elder Dragon poked its head through the clouds. The crew and the monster stared at each other for a while before it screeched again, louder this time. "Captain! Get us out of here!" Vi shouted. That seemed to knock The Captain out of his shocked stupor and he started barking orders again.

"Loose the sails! Abandon all unnecessary cargo!" He shouted. The crew all broke their daze and set about following The Captain's orders. Barrels and canon balls were all thrown overboard among other things. They could all be restocked and the Emperor had a plan set aside for sailors who lost their catch to monsters. They had no hope of fighting the Amatsu when they were on a boat especially on a boat not made for fighting monsters. The Argosy was a merchant ship, built to ferry goods and a set amount of people over the ocean. It was not built to take on a very angry, very powerful Elder Dragon. They could only hope and pray to the Five Goddess' that the Amatsu lost interest in them and left them alone soon. Sadly though they had no such luck as the Amatsu was in a very _very_ foul mood.

As the ship began to move once more the Amatsu began to convulse. It then began to spin faster and faster until it created a huge tornado that began to suck them in. "Oars! Bring ou' the oars and row like ye life depended on i'! While yer at it, fold those sails!" The Captain hollered. Some men groaned as they climbed back up the net to fold the sails once more. Vi and her team ran below deck and started to paddle with the rest of the crew. They managed to escape the vortex after an arduous hour of battling the storm. All the while the Amatsu was firing highly pressurized beams of water at them at them.

The main mast had been completely cut off by the time they managed to escape the vortex. The Amatsu was just toying with them, at any point it could have just shot a beam at them and sunk the ship. Instead, it just chose to fire near them. As they made to row away from the enraged Elder Dragon it decided that it had enough and began to convulse again. It flew up higher into the clouds as moisture began to gather into a ball in front of its snout. It gave one more screech as it let loose its most powerful beam of water. The first beam tore through the ship vertically, the second beam quartered it horizontally and the final beam cut through the wreckage vertically again, just to be sure. Crewmen were thrown from the ship and into the water below, including Vi and her team. The Amatsu left after that, seemingly satisfied with the damage it had cost and the lives it had seemingly taken.

What remained of the crew was later rescued by a ship that was chasing after the Amatsu. Everyone was rescued including The Captain and Jim... Everyone except the daughter of the 99th Emperor of the Nation and her team of Hunters...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **(PLS READ)**

 **It is currently 3:49 am on August 22, 2018 and I feel like what I think being high would feel like. Well, whatever. Welcome to my first story on this site. Constructive criticism and reviews is greatly appreciated. Always open to suggestions. Also, I currently do not have a Beta so please forgive any missed spelling or grammar mistakes. I will try my best to correct all of them before publishing a new chapter. I encourage you to visit my profile as there will be important information on there regarding new chapters and such.  
**

 **Now, Vi may seem a little bit over powered but trust me when I saw, she is the type of person who avoid open conflict between another person if possible but is not afraid to throw down if needed. She much prefers to be the one to break up a fight rather than be the one to instigate it so she wont fight until absolutely necessary.**

 **So... my goal for this story is to get it onto TV Tropes... eventually. The pairing for Vi has been decided already, you guys decide on who else goes with who. Just remember, the final decision is up to me in terms of romance. I tried to add in as much of what would be important in the future while also being careful not to alter the lore of the series as much as possible. I also tried to explain the how game mechanics like the Dual Blade's Demon Mode and the Longsword's Spirit Gauge would work lore wise as best I could. "Spirit" would be the Monster Hunter equivalent to RWBY's "Aura." Most of the information in that big block of text will be important so I encourage you to keep them in mind.**

 **Character Info Sheet:**

 **Name: Vioh Lette  
**

 **Height: 6"5**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, daughter of the 99th Emperor, healer**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Leader of her own hunting party (members will be revealed next chapter)**

 **Titles: The Sapphire Star, Her Highness, Vi (pronounced Vee)  
**

 **Equipment: Xeno'jiiva Alpha set (maxed), Empress Sword "Styx" (Health augment), Unknown Charm (revealed next chapter)**

 **Skills: Proficiency in all weapon types except the Hunting Horn, great advice giver, potion maker**

 **Personality: Easy going, motherly, elder sisterly, critical thinker, leader, serious when she needs to be, will do anything to protect the ones she cares about**


	2. Reunion

_"For every end there is a new beginning"_

 _ **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

* * *

 **I do NOT own RWBY or the Monster Hunter franchise. All rights go to their respective owners.**

"Normal Speech"

 _'thinking'_

 _"Reading"_

 ** _Techniques_**

(Translation)

 _ **Two days before Ruby is recruited into Beacon**_

Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at the prestigious Beacon Academy, walked into the office of its current headmaster, one Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster looked up from the documents he was currently reading when he heard the clack of her heels. Glynda strode over to his desk and placed a tablet onto it, turning it around and pushing it towards Ozpin. "Another energy spike has appeared, in the Emerald Forest this time." She said before pushing her glasses up her nose, "It's stronger than the previous three."

Ozpin stared at the screen for a few moments, taking in the readings. "It's her..." He said quietly before giving the tablet back to Glynda.

"Should we alert the others of her appearance?" Glynda asked him. Ozpin steepled his fingers together and closed his eyes, contemplating their next move.

"No," he said finally, "send a drone to watch her. See what she does, how she acts, her fighting skills. When we know what she's capable of then we'll go and extract her." Glynda nodded at his assessment and set about to do just that. The past few weeks have been quite a confusing time for Ozpin.

The same Gods that had cursed him came to him in a dream, they came to him as balls of light, five of them to be exact. They told him that four very special individuals would be coming to his world. They told him that it was his mission to protect and guide these individuals for they were important. At first Ozpin refused, why would he do anything for the Gods who cursed him in the first place?

At his refusal the Gods seemed to commune for half a second. They came back to him and told him that if he was successful in his mission then the curse would be lifted. They didn't speak in words that a normal human could understand, they flashed in various intensities whenever they "spoke." Somehow Ozpin knew what they were saying, or at least what they were intending to say. After accepting the offer Ozpin immediately woke up in a cold sweat.

The first arrived just two weeks ago, the next was a week after the first, the next was three days later, and final one was today. Each one of them came to this world in a bright flash of light and a spike of unknown energy, progressively got stronger and stronger, until this one nearly shook the ground in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda re-entered the room with a different tablet this time. This one shown live feed of a birds eye view of the Emerald Forest in night vision as it was currently night out. The drone flew for a few minutes before it came upon a large crater. In the middle of the crater was a girl...

* * *

Vi's _(Vee)_ eyes snapped open as she began to cough up water from her mouth. Vi rolled over onto her side to help her body in the process of expelling water from her body. After what felt like hours of hacking up water she finally got her breathing under control. With tears in her eyes and her nose feeling like it was on fire she looked up and followed protocol on what to do when you found yourself in unknown territories.

 _'Step 1'_ she thought to herself, _'assess your environment.'_ Vi looked around her. She was currently in a green luscious forest. But how? The last memory she had before blacking out was the ocean surface slowly getting farther and farther away from her as she sank to the bottom.

She remembered praying to the Five Goddess' to somehow save her and her team, then everything went dark. Adding to her confusion was the fact that she was currently standing in the middle of a large, fairly deep crater. Did she cause this? How? Why? Vi shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about those things.

The thought of her friends suddenly crossed her mind. What had happened to them? Where are they? They could be injured and alone. Vi's breath started to quicken as she thought of her team mates. _'No, this is not the time to panic.'_ She took a deep breath and looked to the night sky above her. If one thing could calm her mind it was gazing at the night sky.

She would sometimes spend the whole night gazing up at the stars and just think. Pondering the smallest thought that came to mind, wondering what secrets this wonderfully wide world had to offer. And the moon. Oh, how she loved the moon. Her father would tell her bed time stories of how the Moon Goddess pushed and pulled the waves on the beach. How she would arrange the stars in the night sky to honor the great fallen heroes of long ago. How she loved all under her care and replenished their energy while they slept.

How she gave the children good dreams and how she chased away nightmares. How she had taken a special liking to Vi and blessed her the control over her Spirit. She believed every one of those stories, even now as an adult.

Her eyes gradually widened as she looked to the night sky. The stars she she would spend hours gazing at were still there... but the moon loved so much... _shattered... b_ _roken..._ half of it... just smashed in half... as if someone took a hammer and mercilessly smashed the moon with one swing. Pieces of varying sizes were floating away from the central mass. Vi stumbled back and tripped on a rock, making her fall on her ass. _'What is going on?'_ she wondered as tears welled up in her vi eyes.

Ozpin and Glynda watched the scene with interest. Why did she looked shocked to see the moon? It was so easy to forget that the moon wasn't always shattered when it has been like that for as long as they can remember.

Vi wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to be strong, the Moon Goddess wouldn't want to see her like this. Vi got up and slapped both her cheeks and set her face to one of determination. She took and deep breath before she moved on to the next step of protocol.

 _'Step 2: Check your equipment'_ she reminded herself. She patted herself down. Her armor was still on and in mint condition, if not a little dirty from lying on the forest floor. Her item pouch was still on her, located on her back just above her hip.

Everything seemed to still be in there, some potions, mega potions, herbs, honey, a few flash pods, a power and armor talon as well as their charm counterparts. Everything a Hunter needs to survive their treacherous world. Under it was her carving knife, a special knife awarded to graduates of the Hunter's Academy. Strong, durable, incredibly sharp and viable as a last resort weapon if needed.

The familiar and comforting weight of her Longsword was missing though. Vi looked around and spotted her sword, sticking upright to her left just a few meters from the center of the crater, with her helmet resting on the hilt of the sword. The sword was curiously sticking up from the ground with the scabbard leaning on the sword with a note stuck to it. The note read only three words, _"Love, The Moon."_ She smiled and gave one last longing look at the moon before moving on to the next step.

 _'Step 3: Move to higher_ _ground.'_ Vi picked up her sword and stuck it to her back, the special magnet in the scabbard latching on to the unique flexible magnet built into her armor. She felt protected when she felt the familiar squeeze of her helmet on her head. The veil covered her eyes as she stretched her senses out once more. She felt the world around her as her vision was obscured. Vi used her immaculate control over her Spirit to paint a clear image of the world around her from the trees to the grass to the hill she was currently walking towards. Her armor clinked and clanked with every step she took.

Vi's progress towards the hill was halted though when she entered a clearing and a pack of... creatures emerged out of the woods and snarling at her. The creatures had black fur and bone-like spikes jutting out of their bodies in multiple places. What was most interesting to her though what the fact that they all had white bony plating on their heads, acting as a mask of some sorts. They even had red lines decorating the "masks." The pack slowly encircled her, making sure she had no way to escape.

She had never seen these creatures before, maybe they were a new species of monster yet to be discovered by the Hunter's Guild. The creatures snarled and snapped at her, drool dripping from their open mouths. Vi looked into their beady yellow eyes, they were hungry, blood thirsty and soulless. They were filled with nothing but hunger and the desire to kill, to rip and rend flesh from bone.

Vi sighed, she had seen something like this before. They called it _"The Frenzy Virus."_ She had read books about its affects on different monsters and she was appalled by what she read. The virus affected monsters by massively heightening their aggression, strength and speed making them highly dangerous to everything near it. In addition, the virus also noticeably changes their pigmentation, giving them a purple-ish tint to their normal colors.

Even in the drawings in the books the monsters looked to be in incredible pain and suffering. They had lost their minds to the virus and had just become a rampaging beast. She felt incredible pity towards any monster who was affected by the virus. When news reached her that the Gore Magala, later turned Shagaru Magala, was slain she prayed extra hard to The Goddess', thanking them for giving the Hunters enough strength to slay the monster. At the same time she prayed that they would give all the monsters affected by The Frenzy, including the Shagaru Magala, the relief they so seemingly wanted.

These creatures were nothing like the frenzied monsters though. They didn't just outright attack her like how frenzied monsters would. They circled her, probed her for weakness. They coordinated together, surrounding her to make sure she had no escape. What's more is that they did not have the tell tale signs of the purple-ish hue to their fur, nor did they have the red glowing eyes or the puffing of purple smoke from their mouths. The researcher back at home would have loved to study these creatures in excruciating detail.

One of the creatures behind her lunged at her, aiming for the neck, hoping for an easy kill. Instead of soft tissue and flesh it was met with the ring of metal as its head was lopped clean off. While Vi wasn't the fastest, that title belonged to the Dual Blade users, she could easily dodge the sloppy strike of the soulless beast.

Vi just had to lift her veil to make sure, with her own two eyes that what she was feeling was actually real. She stood there, slack jawed as the dead creature dissolved into nothing right before her. First, the shattered moon, now dissolving creatures? What sort of loopy land did The Goddess' send her to?

She didn't have time to ponder that question though as two more of the creatures lunged at her. Vi whipped her longsword over her head to perform the **_Fade Slash_** , killing the two creatures immediately. Vi held her sword at the ready, waiting for any to come closer. The creatures, tough, were a little more wary of their "prey" and stayed a safe distance, watching vigilantly for any exploitable witnesses.

It was clear the the creatures weren't going to attack so Vi made the first move. With lightning fast movements, Vi dashed forward performing _**The Spirit Thrust**_ stabbing into the creature directly infront of her. A **_Fade Slash_** followed through taking a swath of them. She then seamlessly twirled around into the first strike of _**The Spirit Combo**_ slaying a particularly large creature.

Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widened as they watched the girl easily dispatched a large pack of Beowulves, seemingly transitioning from strikes to dodges. Her moves flowed like water dodging and weaving but at the same time doing small and simple movements to counter attack. A dodge to the left resulted in the death of a Grimm on her right and things like that.

After a few minutes of fighting more and more Grimm started to appear out of the forest. "Glynda," Ozpin said, "Prepare a Bullhead, we're going after her now." Glynda nodded and pulled out her scroll. She contacted a Bullhead pilot, telling him to get ready to go somewhere. "Also, inform the others that she has arrived and to gather on the launch pad." Ozpin called out after her. He returned his eyes back to the screen of the tablet to watch the fight continue.

The brights lights and the shaking must have attracted a lot of Grimm to her location. Pretty soon there would be more Grimm than just Beowulves she would have to deal with. As if on queue a Major Ursa burst through the thicket, immediately taking a swipe at her.

A flash of light emanated from her body as she slid back, her feet sliding on the forest floor as if she were on ice. A silhouette was left occupying the space where she would have been. The girl then dashed forward and swung her sword diagonally upwards from right to left. She then twirled around and slashed the Ursa horizontally before spinning one more time and sheathed her sword back on her back.

Time seemed to freeze as her and the Ursa both stood stock still. A slight wind blew over them as the Ursa slumped over and was separated into four pieces. _'Astounding...'_ Ozpin said. He was hypnotized by the sword's movements flowing up and down and side to side, lopping off limbs and heads left and right.

The 6 foot long sword swiped gracefully through the air. Its beautiful light blue blade glinted in the moonlight, blending beautifully with the dark blue back of the sword. Glynda re-appeared through the doors of the elevator. "The Bullhead is ready to leave." She said. Ozpin nodded and got up from his seat, tucking the tablet under his arm. It took at least an hour for them to fly to the girl's location.

Vi swung at another of the creatures, chopping its arm off. She just about finished stabbing through one of the bigger creatures when she heard a steady thrumming through the air. The fighting eventually halted to a stop as they watched some sort of gray ship slowly land. The side of the ship hissed open and out came a man and a woman.

The man had silver hair and had brown eyes. He wore small wire framed glasses that sat on his nose, a light green undershirt that ruffled on his neck and a dark green vest and jacket and black pants. A small gray cross pendant with a dark gem embedded in the middle of it hung precariously on his undershirt. Four yellow buttons held the man's vest closed. In one hand was a cane of sorts and in the other was a mug filled with a brown steamy liquid. He did not appear to have any trouble walking on his own so Vi wondered why he needed the cane. She had seen plenty of nobles dress in such a manner so the man must have been important.

The woman had bright blond hair and had bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore a white long sleeved blouse with a window above her chest, she had gauntlet cuffs that flare out at the wrist. Her waist was covered in a black tight skirt with bronze buttons holding it closed, dark brown-ish black stockings covered her legs. She wore black boots with bronze heels, a cape draped over her shoulders that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. The cape reached till her buttocks but was cut into the most peculiar fashion that Vi had ever seen.

Vi looked around her as the creatures were impaled by pointed sharp rocks suddenly jutting out of the ground surrounded by an light purple aura. She looked to the woman who had her right arm outstretched holding a stick of some sorts, covered in the same light purple aura as the rocks. The man outstretched his hand, silently asking Vi to take it.

She didn't know what made her think it was a good idea but she sheathed her sword and took the man's hand. The man pulled her into the whirring machine, once she was inside the door closed and they were whisked off into the air. It was a totally different experience from riding a Wingdrake.

Vi sighed in relief and said, "Thank you for coming to my aide, friends." The man and woman looked at each other in confusion. "Can you not understand me?" she tried again after getting no response. They must not speak the same language as her.

"Ma' iyona roh Violet, Vi-oh-let. Urs yah faarn Vi, Vee~." The girl said. She must have been trying to introduce herself. _'Violet, what a fitting name'_ Ozpin thought to himself as he observed small tufts of violet hair sticking out from under the helmet. She had also lifted her veil up to reveal soft facial features and sparkling violet eyes as well as bright red tribal markings on her cheeks.

Ozpin pointed to himself, "Ozpin, Oz-pin" he said then pointed to the woman sitting next to him, "Glynda, Glin-da." Vi pointed to each one of them and repeated their names, testing how they sounded to her. She beamed when they both nodded in affirmative. "I know you can't understand me yet but I'm just warning you now, the rest of your team should be waiting for you at the landing zone." Ozpin said. Vi just nodded, having no clue what the man just said.

The flight took another hour before they reached Beacon academy's landing zone. Along the way Vi gawked in awe at the sprawling city below her and once more when she saw the massive structure they were heading towards. Vi's eyes twinkled with excitement, her face pressed against the glass of the Bullhead. Glynda and Ozpin were very much amused watching the 6"5 tall amazoness jump up and down in excitement.

Vi stopped jumping and her eyes welled up with tears as she spotted three very familiar individuals waiting for her on the ground. Something was different about them though, they seemed younger... and shorter.

On the very left stood a girl with dark blue hair and eyes in her signature Odogaron Alpha armor set. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon holding it up. The armor set was completed with four very vicious looking hand scythes chained together at the hilt in twos, the Dual Blades aptly named _Sin_. Something seemed a little different about her but Vi didn't seem to notice. ' _Indi Goh...'_ She said in her head.

Next to Indi was a girl with light purple hair and eyes in full Devoljho Alpha armor set. Her hair was cut short, reaching only till her cheeks. A moth like insect with red antennae the size of her forearm clung tightly to her left arm while she leaned on the insect glaive known as _Bad Wing. 'Laveh Ender...'_

And finally, next to Lav was a girl with greenish blue hair and eyes hidden behind a pair of red spectacles. Like Lav, her hair was also cut short but reached a little further down, till her jawline. She wore a high collared red leather trench coat with its sleeves rolled up to her elbow, a red leather corset underneath that with three belt buckles closing it over a black long sleeve undershirt. She wore red tight fitting leather pants with two studded belts wrapping around her right thigh and her calves and feet were engulfed in brown leather boots. Her hands were wrapped in black leather gloves. On her back was the Pink Rathian Charge Blade lovingly named _Dear Hecatelia. 'Tee Ehl...'_

The aircraft landed smoothly and as the door slid open Vi bolted out glomping the three girls, knocking them all on their asses. Vi balled her eyes out as she hugged the three girls tightly. Meanwhile the three girls started to look a little blue in the face and struggling against the girl's grip. "IthoughyouguysweregoneandIdidn'tknowwhattodo..." Vi rattled off at high speeds.

Ozpin and Glynda came down to the scene of four girls on the ground, three were struggling to breath while one was spouting gibberish at break neck speeds. Tee eventually managed to quickly tap Vi's arm, causing the girl to look up and see what she was doing to her friends, quickly causing her to release them. The three girls gasped, filling their lungs with sweet sweet air as Vi scratched the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face. Two of the girls came up and hugged Vi with much less vigor. "Un sai'loh hossa gosai'lah, Ya'Arla." (We were so worried about you, your highness.) Indi whispered to the girl.

Tee, though walked up to to Ozpin and Glynda and gave the both of them a big hug. "Thank you," she said in English, "for bringing the royal princess back to us." Tee then went back and joined in the group hug. Tee was the first one to appear in this strange place. She appeared in a populated area with a large fountain spewing water down into the basin. Ozpin and Glynda came in response to the call that a girl was causing havoc, spouting gibberish in a foreign language.

They decided to spend some time to try and teach her their language. Tee had always the studious one, always reading late into the night about monsters and plants and herbs, always trying to learn new things. So when she was presented with the chance to learn a new language, jumped at had spent the past few nights reading and learning the books that they had given her. She had all but mastered the language by the time she heard that they had found the princess. The other two girls were coming along nicely enough, though still a little rough around the edges.

The three separated from their teary group hug, "Where are we, guys? What happened after we sank? The last thing I remember was being thrown off from the ship by the Amatsu and.." Vi was cut off by a finger being gently placed on her lips. Tee swiftly pulled her finger back when Vi made to bite her finger.

"We are in a completely different world, your highness." Tee answered back. Vi took a moment to comprehend what she had been told.

"Buh-wah?" was her intelligent response. Ozpin and Glynda said some thing to Tee, she nodded and led Vi into the large structure. They walked down the dark empty hallways, the only sound being the group's footsteps. Tee informed Vi a summary of the information she had gathered during her two weeks stay in this place.

"I have been in this place for about two weeks now." Tee informed her, "During that time, I have gathered as much information about this place as I can. Our history and theirs are completely different. In this world the monsters we have become used to hunting do not exist. Instead, they hunt what is known to them as The Creatures of Grimm. They are soulless creatures of darkness who want nothing more than the extinction of their..."

"Och'tamea shura. Nue roh'sacnutum..." (Entire species. In response they..." Ozpin and Glynda listened to the conversation. Their language was a strange one, definitely more complicated than their own. Vi nodded periodically, showing that she was following along to what Tee was saying. Tee must have been trying to explaining their situation to the new arrival. She had already explained to them what had transpired prior to her arrival in Remnant. To Glynda the story was hard to believe, there was no evidence to support her fantastical claims but then again there was also no evidence disproving her story. Ozpin though, believed every word of it. It was hard not to when he had received a literal message from the Gods about their coming arrival.

The group had stopped in front of a door. Vi opened it to see two bunk beds pressed up against the left wall and the right wall. A dresser was flush against the back wall under a window. At the foot of the beds on the left was a weapon rack where they could hang their weapons when they were not needed. "Get some rest, you four. You'll need your rest for tomorrow. I want to talk to you four sometime tomorrow, I'll send someone over to fetch you." He said, three girls nodded while one girl tilted her head in confusion. Tee put a hand on Vi's shoulder, translating what they said to her.

Just as they were about to leave Vi grabbed both of their wrists and hugged them tight. "Yatuu'ya." (Thank you) She said to them before pushing them out of the door and closing it. Perplexed, Ozpin and Glynda merely shrugged and went on their way.

* * *

The next day Vi did her best to try and learn some of the foreign language most of the people used. She only managed to learn a few phrases but Tee ensured her that they would help her if she ever got lost. That afternoon Glynda had come to their room, saying that Ozpin wanted to meet with them. The group followed her to a bleak room with a metal table and five chairs, four on one side and one on the other, a single light shining above them.

The four of them waited patiently for Ozpin, Indi was checking her nails while chewing a piece of gum, her new favorite pastime. Lav was feeding her insect, Shiro, with a cracker. Tee was reading a book and Vi was inspecting her blade for any nicks or cracks, fortunately those "Grimm" creatures didn't have as thick a hide as an Anjanath or even a Great Jagras for that matter. She nearly took all three's heads off when she swung her sword to test the balance earning her a glare from the other three girls. Vi chuckled nervously, sporting a sheepish look on her face and scratching the back of her head.

The girls got up, intending to teach the royal princess a thing or two about weapon safety. Friendly fire had always been a big problem for longsword users. The wide swings and deadly arcs of their style leads teammates to often break combos just to get out the way of a raving longsword user. More than a few quests have resulted in a loss because of a novice longsword user who just swung their sword wildly, with no form or grace. These types of longsword users are quickly and _strongly_ encouraged to find another weapon that might fit into their style of combat more.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he he opened the door to this scene. He cleared his throat to get the four girls' attention. They all simultaneously turned their heads towards him and settled back down into their seats. Ozpin sat down and placed a plate of cookies in on the table and slid it closer to them. Three girls grabbed one for themselves, in Lav's case one for her and Shiro. Vi hesitated at first but seeing that her friends were enjoying the treat so much she decided give it a try.

Vi took a bite, chewing it slowly. "Mmmmmm!" she exclaimed as she grabbed more and more from the plate, stuffing her mouth with cookies to the brim. Lav bumped Vi's side with her elbow, making her pause with half a cooky in her mouth. She looked around to see everyone in the room staring at her with varying amounts of emotion. Vi swallowed the cooky in her mouth, daintily wiping the crumbs off of her mouth and said, "Kira'iya." (excuse me)

Ozpin cleared his throat once more, "A few weeks ago I was contacted by the Gods." He said with Tee translating for Vi to follow along. "They forewarned me of your arrival and that you would play an important role in the future." The girls nodded to signify that they were following, "However, I do no know anything about you four and, as the protector of this place, I cannot allow you to just roam around freely. So I have a proposition for you." Ozpin continued.

"Shunsai fa'an la'yoh hyun?" (What kind of deal?) Vi asked.

Ozpin took that as her asking him to continue. "The deal is..." He paused for dramatic effect, "that you have to attend my school as students." The four girls simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the man while Glynda looked at him as if he had spontaneously grown a second head. "This way, I can keep an eye on you four without having to hire someone else to do it for me. Besides, you're all young enough for it and we've seen your prowess with the weapons you use." he said.

Glynda rushed beside Ozpin, "Professor, you can't honestly be serious about this. They're complete strangers for goodness sake!"she whispered. It did her no good though as all four Hunters had excellent hearing. Her fears weren't unfounded but it was still rude to say such things right in front of them, no matter who was intended to hear her.

"Think about it, Glynda. What better way to keep an eye on them than to make them students."

Glynda and Ozpin continued to quietly argue when Tee spoke up, "We'll do it," She said. The four girls had communed with each other while Ozpin and Glynda were arguing. "On one condition." she continued. Tee leaned her elbows on the table, her fingers steepled as her teal eyes shown with a predatory gleam.

"What would that condition be?" Ozpin asked, a little unnerved by the look in her eyes. Tee's lips turned up into a sly smile.

"Each of us," she pointed to the three other girls and then to herself, "get one favor that we get to call in at any time. What's more, is that you have to follow these favor to the exact specifications we require them." she said. Ozpin frowned at the request but sighed when he realized that there would be no negotiating with them. It was pretty evident by the smirks on their faces.

Ozpin took a deep breath, holding it for a second before exhaling from his nose. "Alright, you have yourself a deal." He said, standing up and sticking his hand out to seal the deal. Vi stood up and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. Being a student in Ozpin's school was their best shot in learning all they could about the world they currently found themselves in.

The group knew the Goddess' had plans for them in this world, Ozpin's explanation of how he knew they would be here only confirmed their suspicions. They would be fools to oppose the will of the Goddess' so for now they would postpone any search for a way home. They discussed their options the night before and decided that this was their best course of action.

"Now that is over with I have some business to attend to. Oh and before I forget, I believe these belong to you." He handed Vi two things. One was a small rectangular see through object that fir in the palm of her hand. It was white with a yellow diamond in the middle. The other was a beautiful silver necklace shaped in the form of a full moon. It hung from a string made of hemp that smelled of Moon Lilies. The words "Sinthula yorma" (Never Forget) it read.

Vi palmed it and rubbed it with her thumb. The pendant gave off a calming aura to her, she felt as she did when she was watching the stars twinkle and moon glide gracefully across the dark canvas of the night sky. She felt a complete calm waft over her entire being. She turned her head towards her friends who were all looking at similar pendants. Indi was holding a golden pendant with a sun on it. Lav was holding a pendant made of blue metal that reminded here of malachite ore with waves and the wind on it. Tee was holding a bronze pendant with a mountain portrayed on it. Each of the pendants had the same words engraved onto them. The girls looked at each of their pendants longingly and lovingly, as if they reminded them of something precious. "Yatuu'ya." (Thank you) she said.

Vi tied the necklace around her neck and let it land on her chest. Ozpin took the scroll out of her hand held it up. "This is what we called "scroll." He pressed the yellow diamond in the middle of the device causing it to expand to the size of a small tablet. She jumped back a little as it startled her.

"Ochtanto shi?" (What's this?) Ozpin nearly face palmed as he realized who he was talking to. He looked Tee, who had a smirk on her face, for a help. She nodded, catching the look on his face. She walked over and took the device from him, and putting it in Vi's hands.

"This is what they call a "scroll" she said. "They use these devices to sent information over a long distance and keep an eye on the conditions of their teammates." She explained. Vi looked at the small device in amazement.

"This could be really useful back home." Vi said with the tree girls nodding in agreement. They didn't have this kind of this technology back home so they usually had to use wingdrakes or other trainable small monster to deliver information. The problem with that was that they could easily just wander off or another monster would decide to have a snack. Special Hunters were sometimes hired to deliver messages but their services sometimes cost quite a pretty zenny.

"If that is all, then I should be going." Ozpin said. "Your papers aren't going to write themselves you know." He said before leaving the room, quickly followed by Glynda.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to go sight seeing for a little while." Vi said. She would have preferred her team to accompany her but it seemed like they had different thing in mind this time.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if this place has any alcohol strong enough to get me knock me out." Indi said.

"I'm going to go visit their library, see if I can learn more about this new world." Tee said.

"..." Lav didn't say much, then again she never said anything at all, but her eyes made it clear what she wanted to do. Lav wanted to go back to their room and doze the rest of the day away. In all the time Vi had known the purple haired girl she had never heard her utter a single word. She had heard rumors of why this was. Some say that she was born like this, some say that it was due to a hunting incident, some even say that the Goddess' cursed her. Whatever the answer was the only person who could answer them refused so say anything at all.

Looks like she was going have to go alone this time. It didn't bother her though, this wasn't the first time she was going solo and it definitely wasn't going to be the last. They all filed out of the room, with Tee flipping the light switch off as she closed the door. They all said their quick goodbyes and set off on their own.

* * *

Luckily the airships hadn't left yet so Vi was able to board one. The pilot of the ship raised an eyebrow as he saw a girl in strange armor with a massive sword on her back approach the airship, _'These Huntsmen and Huntresses get weirder and weirder'_ he thought to himself. Then again, who was he to question the fashion choice of those who kept them safe from the Grimm. It was almost night time so the airship was completely empty, she didn't have any trouble finding a seat. After a few minutes of waiting the airship rattled to life and lurched towards their destination. The windows of the airship were slanted, giving her a better view of the kingdom she was currently flying towards.

This place was called "The Kingdom of Vale." One of the four last remaining bastions of hope in this world they called "Remnant." What confused Vi the most was that even though it was called a "Kingdom" she could see no castle in which a King would reside, except maybe Beacon Academy. In addition, she had yet to hear anyone mention a King or a Queen or any form of societal figurehead of any sort. It was truly perplexing.

Night had already fallen by the time when the ship touched down in the city bellow. Few people were still out and about during this time but most chose to wisely to leave the girl carrying a massive sword on her back alone. Vi was quite displeased though when she found out she couldn't see the stars above because of the lights of the city. Oh well, what was she to do about it. Vi was walking around for a little taking in the sights and noting the differences this place and the cities of her home world. There were some similarities but a hell of a lot more differences. This world was clearly more advance technologically than her world.

Vi stopped in front of one particular store. The sign above it read "From Dust Till Dawn." She was sure that the words had some deeper meaning to the words but all she could concentrate on was word "Dust" written on it. Dust had a was another one of those major differences between their worlds. In her world, dust was a dry powdery substance usually consisting of tiny particles of earth or pulverized material. Dust in this world, however, was what allowed them combat the Grimm threat. It was both a weapon and power source to them. Vi thought that if they could use it as a weapon, could she?

Vi checked her item pouch to see if she still had those "lien" that Tee had given her before they parted ways. She entered the store, intending to buy a few crystals of Dust so she could experiment on them together with Tee. Her other two teammates wouldn't be as interested as she and her brainy friend would be. There were only two other people in the shop aside from her, the old store clerk and one short girl with black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradually turned red at the tips...

* * *

 **Authors Notes (PLS READ)**

 **This was officially completed at 3:45 am on August 29, 2018. I hope staying up that late to write a bit doesn't become a habit. As you can tell, I'm not well versed in writing dialogue between characters as you can tell. Some of the parts feel a bit forced. I'm much more adept at explaining shit lorewise in my opinion.  
**

 **About Tee's armor. In hindsight now I could have made Dante out to be this legendary Hunter or something but I didn't want Tee to be just a replica. Another thing was Dante's Devil Sword. Through my knowledge that sword operates on magic. I didn't want to have to bring magic into things because it would make things infinitely harder, adding more variables into things. So, in keeping with the red theme I decided to replace it with the Dear Hecatelia. A much more elegant weapon in my opinion.**

 **I haven't seen any Monster Hunter fanfiction utilize the MH language. I think there is a lot of potential in using it. So from now on, whenever the four girls are talking to each other, unless told otherwise, they are talking to each other in their own language. There's no particular meaning or structure behind the made up words but I'm trying to make it sound as close to the one in game as possible. Maybe add in some Shadow of The Colossus language or Dovahzul just for fun.**

 **Next chapter: The Adventure Begins**

 **Character Info Sheets:  
**

 **Name: Vioh Lette  
**

 **Height: 6"5**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, daughter of the 99th Emperor, healer**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Leader of her own hunting party  
**

 **Titles: The Sapphire Star, Her Highness, Vi (pronounced Vee)  
**

 **Equipment: Xeno'jiiva Alpha set (maxed), Empress Sword "Styx" (Health augment), Moon Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in all weapon types except the Hunting Horn, great advice giver, potion maker, cooking  
**

 **Personality: Easy going, motherly, fun elder sister, critical thinker, leader, serious when she needs to be, will do anything to protect the ones she cares about**

* * *

 **Name: Indi Goh**

 **Height: 6"3**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Fashionista**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Imperial Princess (Vi), The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting party**

 **Titles: The Crimson Wolf, The Bloody Flurry, Bodyguard of the royal princess, Indi**

 **Equipment: Odogaron Aplha set (maxed), Sin (Affinity Augment), Sun Pendant**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Dual Blades, Fashion, Art (Drawing),**

 **Personality: Calm, collected, Apathetic to most things, fashionista, only cares about her team  
**

* * *

 **Name: Laveh Ender  
**

 **Height: 6"4**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Musician  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, The Imperial Princess (Vi), Member of Vi's hunting party  
**

 **Titles: The Silent Hunter, Kinsect Queen, Arial Ace, Lav  
**

 **Equipment: Deviljho Alpha set (maxed), Bad Wing (Health Augment), Water Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Insect Glaive, Kinsect nurturing, Athlete  
**

 **Personality: Stalwart, unemotional, Apathetic, only cares about her team,**

* * *

 **Name: Tee Ehl  
**

 **Height: 6"1**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Strategist, Poet, Guard for Vi  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting Party  
**

 **Titles: The Blood Red Bookworm, Knowledge Seeker, Tee  
**

 **Equipment: Dante's armor set (maxed), Dear Hecatelia (Affinity Augment), Earth Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in Charge Blade, Quick Learner, great teacher  
**

 **Personality: Eager to learn, knowledge seeker, only cares about her team (and knowledge)  
**


	3. Strangers

"There are no strangers here, only friends you haven't met yet."

-Roald Dahl

 ** **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****

* * *

 **I do NOT own RWBY or the Monster Hunter franchise. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Vi entered the store and browsed its wide selection of colorful crystals, which she assumed was the solid form of dust. If she wasn't mistaken the red crystals were the Fire or Burn Crystals. The blue crystals were Water crystals, the yellow crystals were Lightning Crystals, Green was Wind or Air Crystals and so on and so forth. The girl in the corner was still there, just reading a magazine.

It was amazing how these people could harness the forces of nature by using these crystals. The closest her people had to something like this were the parts they used from monsters to make weapons and armor. It was their belief that to respect the monster they had slain Hunters must use every part of the monster. From the bones down to every intestines. The meat of the monster could be used in multiple delicacies, the bones and hide can be used for the aforementioned weapons and armor.

A monster's Spirit was different from a Hunter's, it was more wild and untamed. The Spirit of a monster lingers long after they are dead or slain, the stronger and older the monster is the stronger and longer its Spirit remains. The monster material acts as a conductor for the Hunter to manipulate the monster's Spirit with their own. In a way it makes the Hunter and the monster closer together, with the Hunter asking for forgiveness and the monster protecting the Hunter in return. Nature wants... no... _demands_ balance, and this is just another way it achieves this balance. The minimum requirement for one to become a Hunter is to have enough control over their own Spirit to at least be able to manipulate a large monster's latent Spirit.

Vi picked out two of each types of Dust, one in solid form and another in powdered form. Tee and her would have great fun playing with their new toys. Vi dumped all of her loot onto the glass countertop, causing the old clerk to panic ever so slightly. He calmed down when the Dust didn't explode and glared the girl in weird armor, who was now rubbing the back of her head with a nervous chuckle and a sheepish look on her face. The old clerk calculated how much lien she needed to pay and she gave the appropriate amount.

"Would you like a bag?" The old clerk asked.

"That would very much be appreciated, kind sir." Vi replied in English while smiling brilliantly. The old man chuckled as he placed the items in a bag and reached out to hand it to the charming girl. Just before Vi could grab the bag though, the door was harshly pushed open and a group of men stepped in. Most of them wore black suits and black hats with red ties and red sunglasses.

What Vi assumed was the ringleader, as he was the only one with a different outfit, had dark green eyes with long bright orange hair covering his right eye. He wore a white suit with deep red underside and long black pants. He had black gloves on with buckled sleeves, a gray scarf that was tied into a knot at the front and a black hat that was round at the top. The hat a red band wrapped around its base with a small feather tucked into it. A cigar sat between his pearly white teeth.

The man swaggered over to the counter surrounded by his goons. One of the men pushed her aside while the leader took the cigar from his teeth and tapped it, spreading ash all over the floor. Vi frowned at the man and glared at him from behind her veil. _'What manners!'_ she thought. They came into another man's property and disrespected him. Vi was about to intervene and teach the man a lesson in manners when the man spoke.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The man asked, crossing his arms while one of his goons pointed what Vi assumed to be a _"hand gun"_ she had read so much about at the old clerk. She knew what they were capable of and didn't want to jeopardize the old clerk's safety, so she didn't do anything for now.

The old clerk raised both his hands in the air, "P-please!" he stuttered. "Just take my lien and leave!"

The man chuckled, "Shhhhh, calm down. We're not here for money." he said. The man turned to one of his goons, "Grab the Dust." he said.

The goons placed boxes on top of the countertop and started grabbing Dust crystals and filling canisters with them. Vi had just about enough of these men, first they disrespect the kindly old clerk and now they were stealing from him?!

The old man had been so nice to Vi, even going so far as to make idle chit chat with her while he scanned the items. He also didn't give her weird looks like the people in the streets because of the armor she wore! When she told him that she was not from around here, he was kind enough to give her discount as a 'Welcome to Vale' gift. Vi decided then and there that she would return the kindness the old man had shown her by removing these miscreants from the old clerk's shop.

One of the goons made to grab her bag from the counter and add it to their collection when Vi grabbed him by the wrist. The goon tried to yank it free but quickly found that it was stuck fast.

"I am afraid I have already paid for these." Vi said, shoving the man causing him to stumble on feet and fall flat on his ass. The other goon standing beside him decided that he didn't like how she was treating his co-worker so he pulled his pistol from its holster and stuck it right in the girl's face. The girl leaned her head back at the sudden invasion of her personal space as the man smirked, thinking he had the girl scared.

"How rude!" Vi said as she grabbed the barrel of the gun and, with a tiny bit of Spirit applied to her fingers, squeezed. The metal gave way to her strength and crumpled easily as if she were crushing a soda can in her hand, not that she would know what a soda can was. The man gawked and brought the now useless piece of metal closer to his face to examine it. Even the ringleader of this band of buffoons looked a little impressed at the show of strength.

The goon was then roughly grabbed by clawed gauntlets and easily hurled through the window along with another goon and the girl that was reading a magazine moments ago. More goons unsheathed their swords as the girl with the red cloake stood up, a massive scythe uncurling on her shoulder. The girl looked to the goons as the corners of her lips curled up into a smirk.

The girl then effortlessly twirled the scythe, which was almost twice her height, in an impressive show of skill and dexterity before sticking the pointed end into the road.

They all stared for a minute until the ringleader spoke, "Okaaaaay," he said. Looking around at his goons, who were still staring like idiots, he ordered them to attack her. The goons ran out of store and rushed at the cloaked girl while some stayed inside to deal with Vi.

The Hunter reached behind her and unsheathed her carving knife, she held it in a reverse grip and got into a solid stance. Her longsword would be too large for her to fight properly with so she took out her backup weapon. The menacing kukri knife glinted menacingly under the light as a deathly aura wafted over the room. The blood in the goons veins ran cold as the girl gave off an intimidating aura, it felt like being in the presence of a predator. An extremely hungry, extremely angry predator. The **Intimidator** skill is something a Hunter with sufficient control over their Spirit can do. Even large monsters would think twice before engaging a Hunter with a high enough mastery of the skill.

In a state of panic, one of the goons took a swipe at Vi only for her to parry the strike and counter attack. The knife cut through the man's clothes and sliced his arm open. Blood escaped through the man's fingers as he tried to cover up the wound with his other hand. His colleagues all stepped back in shock as the man thrashed about in pain while screaming like a panicked Qurupeco. Vi moved her head out of the way just in time for a bullet to wizz by her head from behind her. The goon who shot at her immediately regretted his decision as Vi pivoted around and delivered a wicked punch to the man's ribs breaking a few and bruising the others. The man crumpled to the floor like a wet tissue.

After dispatching the rest of the black suited idiots in the store and on the streets turned to the kindly old clerk. She walked over to him and bowed her head low at the hip and presented him the whole bag of Lien. "Please, kind sir. Accept this as an apology for ruining your place of business." she said. The old man tried to refuse but Vi wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She took the old man's hand and plopped the bag into his open palm and closed his hand around it. She then hurried out of the store in search of that short girl with the garishly red hood. Vi spotted her chasing after the man in the white suite who was currently climbing a ladder to the roof of a nearby building. When she finally caught up with them the man in a white suit was standing in the carriage of a bullhead.

"End of the line, Red!" He yelled over the roaring of the engines. The man looked up and spotted the other girl who was in the store, the one who had crushed a pistol with her bare man tipped his hat in her direction before tossing a Burn Crystal out onto the roof and near the red headed girl's feet. Vi's eyes widened she dashed forward tackling the girl out of the way just as the man shot at the crystal with his weird cane... gun... thing. The crystal exploded just as Vi and the girl hit the ground causing chunks of roof to fly everywhere. Vi got on top of the young girl, shielding her from the debris that was thrown about.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" the man exclaimed as he watched cloud slowly dissipate and seeing the damage that he had caused.

Vi got off the girl, who's face was now as red as her cape, and turned her head as she heard the clicking and clacking of high heeled boots. Glynda appeared out of the smoke with rather displeased look on her face. "Hmmm..." Glynda hummed as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. She then swung her arm as streaks of light purple light rushed from her stick... thing and hit the Bullhead. The ship rocked and was pushed back as the streaks of light hit its sturdy hull. The man stumbled in the carriage as Glynda continued her assault.

The man managed to stumble into the cockpit of the Bullhead where he said something Vi couldn't hear to the pilot. The pilot, surprisingly, got up from their seat, leaving the man rush into the seat to replace the pilot. The man managed to get the Bullhead under control and stabilize it in the air. Glynda narrowed her eyes as it attempted to steer away from them. She swung her wand again, releasing another purple light into the air. This one though missed the ship completely, instead it formed a huge circular symbol above the Bullhead, disappearing just as fast as it appeared.

Vi's eyes widened in awe as dark clouds started to form from where the circular disappeared. It rumbled and thundered and grew larger and larger. Large pointed spikes of ice hailed down onto the ship as Glynda swung her wand downwards to the ground. Was there nothing these people couldn't do? She had only ever seen this type of weather manipulation from one Elder Dragon, the fabled Kushala Daora. In the short time Vi had known Glynda she had known she was a powerful fighter, strong, disciplined and stern. Vi never imagined the sexy witch was hiding this kind of power. Vi had to wonder what other things the people of this world were capable of.

The icicles rained down on the Bullhead, piercing it in multiple places. Even almost hitting the orange haired man who had to duck to Keep an icicle from impaling him in the head. Out of the cockpit stepped a woman wearing high heels that appeared to be made out of glass and a jeweled anklet around her right ankle. The woman wore a red long sleeve dress that hugged her waist tightly with a black frilly hem at the edge of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. On her sleeves were gold inlays that glowed as she waved her left arm over her right arm before thrusting it out to shoot a fireball at Glynda.

Vi couldn't see her face as a shadow obscured it. She could, however, see a single ominous glowing amber eye. With a wave of her wand, Glynda formed a shield in front of her to block the fireball. The woman swung her outstretched arm up as the sparks left over from the fireball glowed intensely. Glynda looked down with wide eyes to realize what was going to happen, doing a back-flip to escape the explosion under her feet. She impressively performed a one handed handstand before landing on her feet. Her wand glowed the same light purple light as she collected all the sharp debris from the explosion and gathering them together so form a huge sharp and pointy arrow.

Glynda swung her arm in the direction of the Bullhead and it shot off like a Kushala Daora in full dive. The woman shot three more fire balls in quick succession at the debris arrow hoping to impede its progress to impale them. It was all in vain though as the debris just gathered into the same shape once more after being hit. The man in the white suit smartly tilted the Bullhead so that the arrow hit the roof at an angle, causing them to deflect off of the metal. It caused the ship to rumble as the debris split into multiple ropes and encircled the ship. The woman, seemingly had enough of being up-shown, crossed her arms over her chest as four rings of runes encircled her frame. The rings then expanded incinerating all the debris circling the ship into dust.

This was how people fought in this world?! She knew dust and aura could be used in multiple ways but Vi never imagined it could be this intense. She was just glad she didn't have to fight anyone soon. She had fought Rogue Hunters before in the Old World and she could easily say that those fights were some of the toughest in her life. When the Gild Knights were all out on duty, which rarely happened, the Hunter's Guild would sometimes call upon their best Hunters to go after criminals and Rogues. Unlike fighting Monsters, Rogue Hunters were smarter and craftier. They knew the consequences of breaking the Guild Laws and thus, did everything they could to escape punishment. Retrieval quests sometimes took weeks because the target knew how to blend in and cover their tracks. At the end of the day though, they were always caught.

Fighting a Rogue Hunter was one of the most dangerous things you could do in the Guild so Vi had great respect for Guild Knights. Not only were they smarter and craftier than the average Monster they also knew how to wield a weapon. Even Vi, with all her combat experience and skill, would have to be extra cautious when going after a rogue veteran Hunter. Their desperation when trying to escape the law most often led them to do horrible things, endangering not only the Hunter chasing them but also the innocents around them.

Vi had had enough of just sitting around being slack jawed. She got up and reached into her pouch, retrieving a Burn Crystal and loaded it into her slinger. She then knelt down, took aim and fired it at the Bullhead. It hit the Bullhead dead on. Everyone closed their eyes because of the blight flash from the resulting explosion as the ship lurched in the opposite direction. When Vi next opened her eyes she saw the ship closing it's bay door and using the momentum of the explosion to propel them out of there. Vi sighed in frustration with a frown on her lips as she hoped she brought the ship down, better luck next time then.

"You're a Huntress!" Vi hear the girl exclaim from behind her. The young girl was looking up to Glynda with stars in her eyes as she brought her fists up to her chin in a cute, child-like manner. "Can I have your autograph!" she said hopefully. The next thing Vi knew she was being lifted into the air along with the girl and carried off somewhere by Glynda. Vi tried to protest and struggle out of the telekinetic grip but it was no use as Glynda was having none of it.

* * *

Vi found herself sitting in the same dark room she was called to earlier that afternoon, sitting next to the girl with the red cape while being lectured by Glynda as she paced back and forth behind them. Vi's cheeked were puffed out in a pouting manner with her arms crossed around her chest as she stared hard at the table. She did nothing wrong! Why was she being lectured?! She even gave the old clerk some money to repair his shop! The silver eyed girl tried to defend her case, only to be cut off by the irate Professor every time she tried to get a word in.

Vi wasn't listening to the conversation so she almost fell out of her chair in surprise when Glynda slapped her wand onto the table causing a loud crack to resonate around the room. Glynda sighed a sigh of defeat as she bowed her head before looking back up to the girl beside her.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda said as she stepped aside to reveal Ozpin walking into the room with a plate of cookies in his hand. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Vi sitting next to Ruby. Of all the people... It had to be her. He made eye contact with Vi before nodding his head towards the door behind him, telling her to get out. Vi grinned at managing to escape punishment and sprinted out of the room, but not before swiping a cooky from the plate.

Vi then proceeded to make her way to the room where she and her friends were staying. Vi opened the door to see her friends all lounging about on their beds, relaxing in their own way. Indi was drawing designs for clothes on a note pad, Lav was still sleeping and Tee was reading a book. They were all wearing their own respective night wear, which they purchased while Vi was off on her little excursion in the city.

Indi was wearing a pair of loose fitting light blue pajama bottoms with a hole at the back for her bushy tail to go through and a black tee shirt with red clouds on them. It was a wonder how her leader could still remain oblivious of the extra appendage and the extra set of red ears that sat on top of her head. Indi had woken up into this world with them and basically panicked when she saw them for the first time. A jolt of pain shot up her system when she tried tugging on the new additions to her body, basically confirming that they were part of her anatomy. The Goddess must have made a mistake when she sent Indi to this world, there was no other explanation as to why she would have these in the first place... That or the Goddess was playing a trick on her. Anyways, Indi wanted to know how long she could go before Vi noticed she had extra appendages so she purposely neglected mentioning them

Lav was wearing dark green pants with a jagged red line going down the outside of her thighs that clung tightly to her long shapely legs like a second skin (yoga pants). She also wore a matching green shirt with cartoon images of a blissbill drumstick on it. She must have been dreaming of food as she was currently nibbling on the edge of her pillow and drooling.

Tee was wearing red thigh high socks with black stripes around them and a pear of black short shorts. She wore a plain black shirt with images of red roses and cartoon skull and crossbones on them.

Tee and Indi looked up from what they were doing while Lav just mumbled and turned in her sleep as Vi entered the room. Her armor was all dirty with scorch marks littering its surface, it would take a helluva lot more to actually scratch her armor.

Tee raised an eyebrow behind her crimson rimmed spectacles as she said in their native language, "What happened to you? You look like you just got out of a fight with a Teostra." Vi sighed tiredly as she hung her longsword on the weapons rack and started the process of removing her armor. She didn't get the opportunity to buy any new clothes because of the incident so it looked like she was going to have to sleep in the nude tonight, not that it was the first time this happened.

Indi sighed as she pulled out a trunk from under her bed, rummaging around in it for something. "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen so I took the liberty of buying you a set of nightwear." she said as she pulled out a set of clothes. The pants were dark blue with star patterns on them and the tee shirt was black with a big moon decorating the front. Vi ran over to Indi and hugged her tightly, almost causing her to drop the clothes on her hand.

"Thank you!" Vi exclaimed as she pecked Indi on the cheek before grabbing the clothes and changing in the bathroom. Tee chuckled at the scene as Indi shook her head with an exasperated sigh, her face was a crimson red as she sat down and continued her drawing. Vi pulled down the zipper of her skintight body suit and peeled it off of her body. She hadn't bathed since she left Astera which grossed her out to the max. She would need to clean her suit soon.

The Xeno'jiiva's hide is rather rough and calloused, the body suit prevented it from chaffing her skin. The armor plating could be clipped on top of the suit. It was made from the membrane of Xeno'jiiva, making it extremely thin yet durable. Many things about the Xeno'jiiva still remained a mystery to all of the world, even after months of studying its corpse.

Vi stepped into the white basin and closed the curtain. She turned the nob protruding out of the wall till the water coming out of the faucet felt just right to her. Indi had taught her how to use the facilities in their bathroom earlier that day. She let the warm water hit her head, wetting her hair and soothed the aches in her body. The technology of this world never ceased to amaze her, instant communication over a vast distance, moving water up a vertical surface without a complicated contraption. Vi couldn't wait to discover as much as she could before she had to return home. Maybe she could even sneak home a few blueprints if she was lucky.

Vi quickly finished her shower quickly and got changed into her night wear. She looked at it fondly, remembering the stars and the moon in all its glory. Vi stepped out of the bathroom and quickly got into bed as the rest of the team prepared to head off into the dream realm.

* * *

Vi stood off to the side of the landing platform. Earlier that morning Glynda came to their room to inform the Hunters that they were expecting a new shipment of students today. They were right in the middle of Vi's English lessons when she knocked on the door. She figured if she was going to spend a while with these new students, then she might as well get to know them better. Vi was excited about the prospect of meeting new people, after all, she had only been there for three days now. She had always loved learning, just not to the same degree as Tee. She loved the feeling of solving a problem or figuring something out. She became top of her class not because of her status as princess, but because of her willingness to learn and adapt.

Honestly, she couldn't wait for the school year to start. One of the main reasons she wanted to go back home to the Old World was to visit the Hunter's Academy. The teachers would appreciate a visit now and again.

The first to step out of the airship was a young man with short, messy blond hair. He wore a small white breastplate that barely reached his midriff with gray outlines on top of a black short sleeve hoody with reddish undersides. Shoulder pauldrons, elbow guards and vambraces clung tightly to his arms with reddish-orange sleeves underneath them. He wore brown wrist length gloves with dark metal plates attached to the back of his hands, the tips of the gloved were cut off exposing his finger tips. He had two crisscrossing brown belts with small pouches attached to them, holding up a pair of blue pants with a patch on the left knee. Finally, he had a sword with a white scabbard attached to the left of his hip.

Upon stepping out of the plane the boy immediately took a left turn to the nearest trash bin and proceeded to throw up his guts. Vi winced at the sight, she recalled what it felt like to be sick in the middle of a voyage. She walked up to the boy with a sympathetic smile on her face and offered him a flask of water as he took his head out of the trash. She garnered quite a bit of curious glances from the other kids who got off of the airship, but she promptly ignored them. Her armor made her unique and that's the way she liked it. The boy gratefully accepted the flask and drank as the color slowly returned to his face.

"Feeling better?" She asked as he patted him on the back.

"A lot more, thanks." He said, handing back the flask. He shrunk and looked away from the girl who was currently several inches taller than him. She was rather intimidating from his position, especially when he spotted the huge 6 foot long sword stuck to her back. She must have been a second or third year student, or maybe even a Huntress! It was easy for Jaune to think so when the girl gave off such a present aura. The girl chuckled as she took the flask and reattached it to her waist, along with several other similar looking flasks.

"My name is Vioh Lette, but you may call me Violet." the girl said ash she outstretched her right hand. The boy seemed a bit timid, he must have been nervous about his first day of school. Vi thought fondly back to those times, _'Ah, those were the days'_ She thought to herself.

"J-Jaune Arc, but everyone just calls me Jaune." He said while shaking her hand.

"Come along then, friend Jaune." She said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the Academy, "It would not do to be late for orientation." she said. Jaune followed along with the girl as they conversed while they walked.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone with a shrill voice yelling at the top of their lungs. She spotted two people in the distance, the girl from last night and another girl who like white way too much. Vi excused herself from her conversation with Jaune and made her way over to the two to hopefully prevent a confrontation. The young red head didn't seem like the kind of person to start a fight, though she didn't really know the girl so she could have been wrong.

The girl who was currently seeing red had pale skin and stunning pale blue had long white hair pulled back into an off centered bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She had a scar running vertically down her left eye. She wore a thigh high white strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was cut to resemble snowflakes.

Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero a crest of some sort. She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Is any of this sinking in?! What do yo have to say for yourself?" the white haired girl shrieked while waving around a bottle of powdered Burn Dust in front of the red head's face continuing her tirade, oblivious to the dust being spread into the air by her waving. The red headed girl was about to sneeze, which would have set off the Dust floating in the air, but a clawed hand materialized out of nowhere and pinched he nose. Effectively stopping the disaster about to happen.

"Come now, friend who likes to wear white. I am quite sure the young lady did not mean any harm." Vi said while lifting her veil and giving the irate girl a wide smile. The girl seemed to falter for a moment but went right back to her rant in an instant.

"How dare you try to stand up for this dolt? Do you know know who I am?!" She asked stamping her foot like a petulant child.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," A voice chimed in. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The who spoke was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A black ribbon sat on top of her head, though how she kept it on? Vi had no clue. There was no indication of a headband underneath the bow, nor a hair clip or ribbon. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. An emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm was a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons wrapped around both forearms as a small, loose scarf wrapped around her neck.

Vi sensed an oddly familiar aura around the newcomer. It felt as if she had the same aura as her Palico, Tora-kun, who chose to stay behind in Astera with his mate. Tora-kun had brown fur with black stripes running the length of his body. He often chose to wear the Felyne Bazel Armor set Alpha because it made him feel "big and purr-werful" when he wore it.

"Finally! Some recognition!" the newly named Weiss exclaimed, turning to glare at the pair of girls.

The black haired girl wasn't quite finished yet though. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She said.

Weiss reeled back as if she had been struck, "What- How dare-! The nerve of-" she couldn't seem to formulate any sort of response. So, she just angrily stomped off towards Beacon, followed by a couple of men in suits pushing a luggage carrier. Of course Weiss had heard the controversy, how could she not? She wanted to deny the rude black haired girl's claims but she knew she couldn't. While Weiss had never been to the fabled mining operations, she had seen their conditions in the news. Frankly, she was appalled by what she saw, but she couldn't exactly do anything to help, not with her father still being the head of the company. Still, she couldn't let it get to her,she had a reputation as Heiress to uphold after all.

"I'll make it up to you!" Weiss heard a voice call out to her. It was most likely that red headed, clumsy dolt. Weiss heaved an airy sigh, _'I highly doubt that'_ she thought.

Ruby sighed dejectedly, so much for making a first impression. She turned to her right, wanting to talk to the strange girl with the bow only to find her already a ways away. Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to face the same girl who had helped her fend off the goons from the dust store that one night.

"Oh my gosh! You're that girl who helped me beat those bad guys the other night! I wanted to thank you for saving my skin back there but I never got the chance to! I'm Ruby by the way, What's your name." The girl spoke too fast for Vi to understand fully what all she said but she got the bare bones of it.

"Pleasure to be meeting you, Ruby. I am Vioh Lette, but you may just call me Violet." Violet said while extending a clawed hand. Ruby latched on to the hand and shook it up and down rapidly with a wide smile on her face. This girl was everything she wanted to be in the future, strong, smart, brave and exceedingly beautiful. She stopped shaking the hand when a flash of memory suddenly appeared in her mind's eye. A vision of having those shining violet eyes so close to hers, that fair face only inches away from her own, so close yet so far.

Vi chuckled as she watched Ruby's face go from pale to red, she must have been remembering something embarrassing. Vi gently placed a hand on the girl's back slightly ushering her towards Beacon, "Come along now, young Ruby." she said. "It would not do to be late on the first day of class."

Ruby followed Vi as she met up with a blond haired boy she recognized. "Aren't you that guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

The boy slumped his shoulders as a storm cloud formed above his head. "Im Jaune, by the way" he said. Vi giggled as she waved away the storm cloud and patted the boy on the back. These people were way more fun to be around. Most of the Hunters she worked with took themselves too seriously, with a few exceptions.

They continued around Beacon chatting along the way. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on!" Jaune said, trying so hard to defend his case.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Ruby apologized, trying so hard to justify her reasons. Jaune's shoulders slumped yet again.

"Oh Jaune, surely there are worse things to be called. Try not to let it get to you. Everyone will forget about it with enough time, Im sure of it." Vi said comfortingly. Jaune perked up at her words. Yeah, she was right! They would all soon be looking back and laughing at the incident together instead of at his expense.

There was a beat of silence in the conversation after that Ruby decided to fill in. "So... I got this thing!" she said, unfurling her giant gun scythe and stabbing it into the ground. Jaune jumped a little while Vi looked on in interest. The weapon's ability to compact itself into such a tiny form would surely be useful but she would have to sacrifice some durability in exchange. Not to mention all the maintenance needed to allow the weapon to transition smoothly from gun mode to scythe mode.

Vi had seen Hunters as short as Ruby ruthlessly wield a Great Sword or a Lance into battle so seeing the young girl flick around the giant scythe as if it weighed nothing was nothing new to Vi.

"Is that a scythe!" Jaune exclaimed, a little freaked out. In response Ruby rattled off a string of words too complex and long for either Jaune nor Vi to understand.

"It's also a gun." she said, seeing the lost looks on their faces.

"Oh." Jaune and Vi said at the same time.

"So what do you guys got?" Ruby asked excitedly. Weapons. Oh how she loved seeing new weapons.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." Jaune said while unsheathing his weapon from its scabbard. It looked like a normal sword, no hinges or machinery to help it transform. "Yeah, I've got this shield too." He said, taking the sheath from his hip and holding it at the handle. Jaune flicked his wrist a little, and to Vi's amazement, expanded into a shield, just like he said. It was really similar to a Charge Blade.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on the shield to feel it. The shield malfunctioned though as it sprung from his had and leaped into the air. Jaune fumbled, trying to catch it to no avail. Vi swiftly outstretched a hand and caught it before handing it back to Jaune. He nodded in thanks as he placed it back on his left hand.

"Well... the shield gets smaller... so... when I get tired of carrying it... I can just put it away." Jaune said, trying his best to make it sound more impressive than it really was.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune admitted, once again slumping his shoulders.

Vi smiled and gave him a hearty pat on the back, "Do not look so disappointed, friend Jaune. Some of the best Hunters from where I come from only use weapons similar to yours." She said.

Jaune looked at Vi in disbelief, "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Vi's smile widened, showing pearly white teeth, "Really really! They all started from humble beginnings. If they can do it, then you can too!" She said.

Jaune's heart swelled with hope. If Vi was to be believed and some of the best Hunters from her place really only used what he had now, then he would work just as much to stand among them! _'For you, Great-Great-Grandpa!'_ Jaune thought.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby said, looking down at her red, silver and black weapon stroking it lovingly. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She admitted.

Jaune looked back in surprise, "Wait. You made that?" he asked.

"Impressive." Vi said while nodding her head approvingly. Vi was rubbish at forging weapons. Sure, she could maintain and keep her weapons but when it came to actually forging a new one? Well... There was a reason The Second Fleet Master was bald.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, "All students at Signal forge their own weapons." She explained. Vi frowned in thought. Ruby was... what? 15? 16? Years old? Which meant she made her weapon younger than those ages. Wasn't it dangerous to let young teenagers anywhere near a forge? Then again, she was learning to be a Hunter and not a Blacksmith so she couldn't really talk.

Vi was snapped out of her thoughts when Ruby asked Jaune if he made his weapon.

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune explained, looking down at the sword. "My great-great-Granfather used it to fight in the war." He said. Vi smiled, _'that's why he is was at Beacon, to be just great just like his ancestor'_ Vi thought. It was a very respectable goal.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said before turning to the tallest of all of them. "What about you, Violet?"

Vi reached behind her to the handle of the blade. "The people who made it for me named this sword the _Empress Sword "Styx."_ she said, pulling it out of its scabbard. They heard the ring of metal as the sword slid smoothly out of its sheath. "But I prefer to call her **_Crescent Moon_**."

Ruby's jaw hit the floor as she laid eyes upon the weapon. It was beautiful. The perfect mixture of elegance and deadliness. It almost didn't look real. "Perfectly balanced, nigh unbreakable, sharp as can be and made out of some of the rarest and hardest to find materials in the land." The blade twinkled as if stars were trapped in it, The gold inlays were polished to a mirror finish and the glow entranced her. Jaune wasn't doing much better.

"Can I touch it?" Ruby asked while reaching for it.

Vi quickly sheathed the sword before Ruby could lay a finger on it, "I would not recommend doing that, friend Ruby," she said. "I am afraid the soul of the creature that was used to make this sword is still upset that it lost. You may find yourself plagued with unexplained cuts for the next few days if you were to touch it unprepared." The Xeno'jiiva was a beast down to its very core. It knew nothing other than to kill and destroy. If left alone it would travel the land bringing death and destruction wherever it went. There was no intelligence or reasoning to it. It was a huge imbalance and Nature demanded it be opposed. As a Hunter, it was her duty and responsibility to carry out the will of Nature.

Ruby gulped along with Jaune as they warily took a step back from Vi. They were afraid to ask her what she meant by "soul."

"Shouldn't you guys be heading over to the auditorium for orientation?" Vi asked suddenly, breaking the two out of their thoughts.

"What? But were were following you!" Jaune said with Ruby nodding rapidly beside him.

"I am a part of the orientation so I have to be somewhere else. I was heading over there now to get ready." Vi said with an amused smile. Ruby and Jaune both paled at the thought of being late for orientation. That would be extremely embarrassing.

Vi chuckled at her panicking friends, "Just go back the way we came and go through the front doors, there should be signs pointing you to the right direction there." she said. Jaune and Ruby quickly said their thanks and sped off at her direction. vi shook her head and continued on to her destination, happy that she made two new friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **(Please Read)**

 **First, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Point out any grammar and spelling mistakes and I will gladly correct it as soon as possible. Just don't spam me and we're all good. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Ask me any questions, I check my inbox and review moderation frequently. I would prefer if you told me through PM though, if you see any mistakes, there is a higher chance I will see your message there. Your feedback will be of great help in motivating me to continue the story. As I've said in my Bio I used to write on Wattpad. Some of the people there are really chatty and I liked that, unfortunately I got the short end of the straw and got the silent types. Even after asking for feedback again and again I got nothing so I abandoned that story. I didn't feel like writing for a cold audience.**

 **Second, this chapter was officially finished 10:55 pm, September 16 2018. Although, it should have been finished a week earlier. I wanted to add Episode 3 of RWBY into this chapter but I thought it was running a bit too long already. On the bright side that just means that I have a 1000 plus word lead on Chapter 4 now. The story will mostly match up with the original RWBY web series up until a certain point. They will diverge later in the series when I decide they need to separate. For now, they will remain together.**

 **Third, I still don't have a Beta as I have absolutely no clue how these things work. I am currently Writer and Beta at the same time so if there are any mistakes that you notice, as I said, do not be afraid to point them out to me. I don't bite... Unless your into that.**

 **Fourth, most of this chapter is from the perspective if Vi, who just got to this world, so she wouldn't know what things like soda cans are. And I highly doubt there would be any chickens in her world. Always assume that she is being taught more about the world by Tee, who at this point knows almost everything about this world, in the background.**

 **Fifth, let me know if I should still add the character info sheets. I wont be making any for characters I don't intend to change.  
**

 **Character Info Sheets:**

 **Name: Vioh Lette  
**

 **Height: 6"5**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, daughter of the 99th Emperor, healer**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Leader of her own hunting party  
**

 **Titles: The Sapphire Star, Her Highness, Vi (pronounced Vee)  
**

 **Equipment: Xeno'jiiva Alpha set (maxed), Empress Sword "Styx" (Health augment), Moon Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in all weapon types except the Hunting Horn, great advice giver, potion maker, cooking  
**

 **Personality: Easy going, motherly, fun elder sister, critical thinker, leader, serious when she needs to be, will do anything to protect the ones she cares about**

* * *

 **Name: Indi Goh**

 **Height: 6"3**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Fashionista**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Imperial Princess (Vi), The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting party**

 **Titles: The Crimson Wolf, The Bloody Flurry, Bodyguard of the royal princess, Indi**

 **Equipment: Odogaron Aplha set (maxed), Sin (Affinity Augment), Sun Pendant**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Dual Blades, Fashion, Art (Drawing),**

 **Personality: Calm, collected, Apathetic to most things, fashionista, only cares about her team, over protective of Vi  
**

* * *

 **Name: Laveh Ender  
**

 **Height: 6"4**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Musician  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, The Imperial Princess (Vi), Member of Vi's hunting party  
**

 **Titles: The Silent Hunter, Kinsect Queen, Arial Ace, Lav  
**

 **Equipment: Deviljho Alpha set (maxed), Bad Wing (Health Augment), Water Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Insect Glaive, Kinsect nurturing, Athlete  
**

 **Personality: Stalwart, unemotional, Apathetic, only cares about her team, over protective of Vi  
**

* * *

 **Name: Tee Ehl  
**

 **Height: 6"1**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Strategist, Poet, Guard for Vi  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting Party  
**

 **Titles: The Blood Red Bookworm, Knowledge Seeker, Tee  
**

 **Equipment: Dante's armor set (maxed), Dear Hecatelia (Affinity Augment), Earth Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in Charge Blade, Quick Learner, great teacher  
**

 **Personality: Eager to learn, knowledge seeker, only cares about her team (and knowledge), over protective of Vi  
**


	4. Dreamer

_"We live for the night's decor, it reveals what we dream of"_

 _-Twenty One Pilots_

 _ ** **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O****_

* * *

 _ **VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS**_

 **I have changed the rating from T to M for mature. It's better not to risk it, there will be a scene later on in this chapter that might be a little... much. As a relatively new user on this website I am not sure if this will cross the line between M or MA. Lets just hope this goes well. - Sept. 27, 2018.  
**

Vi and her team stood behind on of the door off to the side of the stage. They were waiting patiently as Ozpin addressed the crowd of new hopefuls. From they sounds of it though, it was less of a motivational "believe-in-yourself-and-you-can-do-anything" speech and more of a hard truth "Not-all-of-you-will-make-it" kind of speech. Vi preferred the Commander's speech, if she were being honest. Still nothing beat the sense of self confidence out of you better than a cold, hard but honest speech.

"It is up to you to make the first step. Before we end, I would like to introduce to you some special guests from far away," That was their cue.

"You guys ready? Vi asked them in their native language. They were all dressed in full battle gear, with a slight shine to them. They had polished their weapons the night before in preparation for this event. Even though most of the students wouldn't be staying more than one or two years at Beacon, it was still important to make a lasting impression on those that would.

Indi looked bored and disinterested, "Let's just get this over with," she said.

Lav huffed out air from behind her face mask as she gave a nod.

Tee grinned, showing off her pearly whites, and gave Vi a thumbs up.

Vi pushed the doors open and confidently walked to the middle of the stage, followed by her team. Their armor clinked and clanked as they walked and she could have sworn the tile tiles under them threatened to crack under their weight. They stood in the middle of the stage and faced the crown of Huntsmen hopefuls with a strong, confident stance.

"It is our honor to introduce you four very special individuals. Vioh Lette," Vi stepped forward and bowed to the crowd before stepping back in line. "Indi Goh," Indi stepped forward and gave a lazy salute to the crown before stepping back in line. She smirked underneath her mask though as she spotted more than a few blushes in the crowd, mostly from boys and a few girls. "Laveh Ender," Lav stepped forward and pounded her right fist to her chest, Shiro still clinging tightly to her arm, before steping back in line right after. "and finally, Tee Ehl," Tee stepped forward, bending towards the crowd with her left hand behind her back and waving her fingers at the crowd. She then stepped back in line, with _Dear Hecatelia_ jostling slightly with every step.

"These four have come halfway from around the world to be a part of Beacon Academy's... "Cultural Exchange" program this year. They come from a Kingdom who was cut off from the rest of the world a very long time ago and only recently had the means to reach out. As a sign of trust and good faith they have sent over the daughter of the Emperor himself," Ozpin gestured to Vi, who was smiling and waving at the awe stricken crowd, "and three of their best warriors," the three girl's backs straightened up at their introduction, making them seem even taller and more imposing than they already are.

Even with the veil covering her eyes, Vi could clearly see Ruby and Jaune with their mouths hanging wide open. She could only imagine what they were thinking upon hearing the news.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had made friends with the daughter of an Emperor! Royalty! Yang looked in confusion at her baby sister's face.

"What's up, Ruby?" Yang asked in concern, "you look like you've just met royalty."

She was promptly ignored as Ruby just stared in shock, she must have passed out on the spot. Weiss was more than a little skeptical about this whole announcement though. A whole Kingdom she'd never heard about? Impossible. There must be something going on here. She was not alone in her suspicion as Blake looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at the team on the stage. Most of the people there seemed to buy the story but she was a little more hesitant. Blake had studied numerous maps and history books in her time with the White Fang and she had never heard of such a place.

Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "From hence forth, they shall be known as Team VILT (pronounced Vylet). The team has volunteered to take part in tomorrow's initiation to clear up any doubts about their skill." They had discussed a few things with Ozpin before the orientation began, he was hesitant in allowing them to participate in the Initiations at first. After a bit of reasoning and arguing though, he relented and allowed them to participate. The whole team was thrilled about finally being able to get some practice again. The Grimm of this world didn't seem so tough, maybe on the level of small monsters like the Jagras or Shamos in terms of difficulty.

"With that, I leave you in the hands of Ms. Glynda Goodwitch," Ozpin said, stepping to the side. Team VILT followed him off stage and out the other door.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," Vi heard the blonde bombshell say said as the door shut behind them.

"Professor Ozpin, may we stay with the other students in the ballroom tonight?" Vi asked.

"I don't see why not. What about the rest of your team?" The team shared a glance with each other.

"Too crowded," Tee said, shaking her head.

"Too noisy," Indi said.

Everyone turned to Lav to get her opinion on the subject. There was a beat of silence before she pointed to Shiro on her arm. The poor bug seemed restless somehow, even with her perpetually expressionless face she seemed to give off an uncomfortable aura. The usually stoic bug was constantly moving her mandibles and shifting her legs up and down Lav's arm when they would usually be locked in place. It must be molting season again for the poor thing. She must have been trying so hard to resist the urge to scratch herself.

Since Shiro was of the Psuedocath branch of the Kinsect family she didn't molt, she shed her scales and replaced them with new ones. It wasn't really a pleasant experience for the Kinsect... or anyone else for that matter. The scales were tiny and could easily end up being inhaled, which was dangerous since it could easily explode if gathered in one spot. The Psuedocath was a one of the most dangerous of Kinsect families, not because of sharp carapaces or pointy horns, but because its potential to not only damage the outside of a monster but also the inside of one. Still, more than one Hunter had been rushed to a healer because of internal burns from a shedding Psuedocath. It was best to not let Shiro near any people for a few days.

"I guess I'm on my own again," Vi muttered as they made their way back to their room.

* * *

Night had long since fallen in the world of Remnant, the moon hung over Beacon Academy. Everything was still that night, not a cricket to be heard, a creak of the floor boards, the howling of the winds. It was as if everything in the world had decided to go to sleep on this one night. Oh, how the moon did shine ever so brightly on this still, silent night.

All was silent, and that's just how Blake liked it. No pompous princesses, no annoying blonds and no awkward red heads. Just her, her candle and her book. She sometimes wished she could just crawl inside the book and lock herself between it's paper and printed ink. Where none of her worries and problems could follow her and she could be someone else for a while.

Blake's peace was interrupted when she heard the tell tale sound of foot steps steadily growing louder. She looked up from her book and spotted the annoying blond and the awkward red head from earlier this morning. _'Don't talk to me._ _Don't talk to me._ _Don't talk to me,'_ Blake chanted in her head as she tried her best to seem like she wasn't paying attention to the approaching duo.

"Hellooooo!" The blond one said while waving at her.

 _'damn it.'_

The red head was being forcibly dragged along by the blond one, who seemed to have no difficulties at all pulling the resisting girl towards her. The blond finally let the red head's wrist go when she deemed that the were close enough. The red head roughly pulled her hand free and crossed her arms over her chest, childishly pouting and turning her back to the big boobed blond one.

"I believe you two know each other!" The blond one said confidently while putting one of her hands on her hips. Blake sighed internally. She would indulge these two in a little bit of chit chat, if to just get this whole ordeal over with.

"Aren't you that girl who bumped into Schnee this morning?" the amber eyed girl asked, a little irritated. They were cutting into her Blake time. The red head turned around and outstretched her hand for a hand shake.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby," she said.

 _'I think that's enough chit chat for them.'_ Blake thought as she returned her eyes to her book.

Seeing the girl wasn't going to move from her spot any time soon Ruby brought back her hand and scratched her head. There was silence between them as Ruby began to sweat as she ran out of things to say. _'_ _What do I do?!_ _What do I do?!_ _What do I do?!'_ Ruby silently panicked. _  
_

At the same time Blake was repeating something in her mind too, _'Go away._ _Go away._ _Go away._ _Go away.'_

The palpable awkwardness was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Ruby said, taking any opportunity to get out of that situation. She rushed over to the wooden doors, making sure to step as lightly as possible over the other sleeping students. Rub opened the door and stuck her head out to see who was outside... Only to have her vision blocked by something soft and squishy.

The sensation wasn't bad actually, in fact it was quite pleasant. It was like lying your head down on warm pillow. She lingered there for a moment longer to enjoy the sensation, if this was a prank it was one of the best Ruby ever fell victim to. Ruby pulled her head back to see... boobs.

Ruby's face went crimson and steam was practically blowing out of her ears as she looked up to see... Violet. She looked different without her armor on but Ruby recognized the bright red fang like markings on her cheeks. And her lips. Ruby could never forget those soft looking lips that were curved into a gentle smile

"Deary me! You people are much more forward in this Kingdom. Usually we wait till the fifth date to engage in something like this," Violet said as her the corners of her lips curled up into a gently smile, with a hint of mischief. She had not known the young red head very much but Vi could tell that they were going to be best of friends in no time. "Well? aren't you going to let me in? It is rather chilly out here in the hallway."

Ruby nodded her head slowly and deliberately, her eyes still staring at Vi's face. Most likely she was still dazed, the poor thing. Ruby stepped aside, giving Vi more space for her to enter. Vi entered to see an impressively large room with many rows of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a staircase to her right leading to a veranda of sorts. Large windows lined the walls, giving the students an excellent view of the night sky outside.

Ruby led Violet over to where Yang was _still_ trying to get the black haired girl into a proper conversation. Whether Yang chose to ignore it or she was simply that oblivious, the ravenette was sporting a tick mark near her temple as her fingers twitched in irritation. The girl was praying at this point for anything to make the annoying blond one to go away.

Blake's prayers were half fulfilled when the red headed girl returned with someone in tow. The girl wore dark blue pajama pants with star patterns scattered around the fabric while her shirt was black with a large moon decorating the front. The girl was tall too, several inches taller than her. The girl's bangs were cut in an impossibly straight line just above eye level while her side locks were cut in the same way ending roughly at her cheeks. The rest of her silky smooth violet hair flowed like a curtain ending just above her shoulders. Violet was a strange color for hair, even more so if it was natural. The girl's eyebrows were the same color so they must have been natural, how odd. On her cheeks were two bright red fang like markings and between that were soft light pink lips curled up into a smile. What attracted Blake's attention most though, were her eyes.

Those deep violet eyes drew Blake in. There were so many emotions trapped within those dark purple orbs, pain, sadness, guilt, regret. But there was also curiosity, happiness, hope and a child like wonder that Blake had scarcely seen before.

Yang whistled in appreciation as Ruby and her reached them. "Woah sis, who's the hotty you brought with you?" Yang said as she grinned.

"I am flattered," Vi said as she pinched her imaginary dress and curtsied, "My name it Vioh Lette of Astera, but you may simply address me as Violet," she said.

The four girls, Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss, who was eavesdropping while pretending to be asleep, were stunned to silence.

"So that's what you look like under the armor, me likey," Yang purred as she looked the princess up and down approvingly. Damn did Yang love being bisexual, this way she could appreciate the male _and_ female anatomy.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, finally being snapped out of her daze when she heard what her elder sister said. She just said that. In front of royalty! Oh Gods, what if she got offended? What if this was the the cause of a war between their Kingdoms? Ruby would have to fight in the war! She didn't want to die!

Violet giggled, "You are not so bad yourself. Yang, was it?" she said as she outstretched a hand. Yang grinned and shook it eagerly. Violet looked to her left and locked eyes with piercing amber orbs. Those eyes gave off a familiar aura. There was a primal quality to them, like she was staring into the eyes of of a Felyne. She recognized those eyes, they had the same apathy as the black haired girl from this morning.

"Ah, you're here too then," Violet said with a smile. "You have my thanks for helping my friend here," she gestured to Ruby, who still had a light dusting of pink in her cheeks, "this morning. Might I have the honor of knowing your name?" she said turning to the amber eyed girl.

Blake blinked once, then twice before she got up. "Blake," she said with an calculative look on her face, "Blake Belladona. Excuse me for saying, but I have a hard time believing you are who you say you are," this wasn't normal. Entire Kingdoms don't just appear out of nowhere like that. Especially if they didn't appear in any history books or maps. It's not a well known fact but the White Fang had a healthy store of history books and geographical maps. History books, to remind them of the injustice dealt to her kind and maps for tactical strategies.

Blake hated what the White Fang had become. Hated it to the very core. If they wanted the Faunus ever be treated as equals to Humans, committing acts of terrorism weren't the way. Adam's actions weren't helping the White Fang, he was just proving the Humans right. That they were nothing but animals. If the Faunus ever wanted to be on equal ground then they had to prove that they were worthy of it and more. To the point where even the most hateful of humans had no choice but to accept them as equals. Adam's way breeds only hate, hate and more hate, destroying any chance that peace could ever be achieved.

Blake was brought out of her dark thoughts by the sound of laughter that sounded like the tingling thousand tiny bells.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind Yang. The blond one stepped aside to reveal the white haired girl from earlier that morning. She wore a light blue dress that ended in the middle of her thighs with frill at the hem. Her hair cascaded smoothly down her back as if it were a frozen waterfall just now thawing in the spring. "Forgive my eavesdropping but I couldn't help but agree with... her. How do we know you aren't just lying to us?" she said while sending a glare towards Blake, who returned it in kind.

Vi may not have seen it but using her Spirit she felt it instead. A tiny twitch coming from the amber eyed girl's bow. How curious.

"Ah yes, you are Weiss Schee, correct?" to which the white haired girl nodded. "Well. I am not surprised you would think so," Violet said, pulling out a book with a bunch of leaflets sticking out of it. She flipped through the book quickly, the girls catching glances of drawings and scribbles, until she stopped at a folded page. Violet unfolded the page to reveal a map. In the center of the parchment was a large island, or continent. Surrounding the Island/Continent was a crude drawing of stormy clouds, in the water were spirals of varying sizes meant to represent whirlpools.

"Our land sits in the middle of an eternally raging storm," she said, pointing to the clouds. "Whirlpools of immense sizes and creatures living down in the depths make journey by sea impossible. Our balloons are not strong enough to penetrate the fortress that are the clouds."

"Wait, balloons?" Ruby asked a little confused. They had stopped using balloons as a mode of transportation a long time ago because it was slow and most importantly, unsafe. They were easy pickings for Nevermores up in the air.

"Yes. You see our people are not as technologically advanced as yours. Compared to the wonders you have here, our technology might be considered a bit... primitive," the princess explained.

"How did you make it here then?" Yang asked. It was hard for her to imagine what her life would be like without all the things she had now.

"With a lot of luck and determination," the princess said while pumping her fist. She chuckled at their deadpan reaction. She then pointed to west of the map, "There is a narrow current here that just big enough for a small boat to use to cross through the storm, and because it is in a whirlpool zone not many beasties like to hang out there," she explained.

Vi had a look of utmost calm in her face but she felt bad lying to these people. Granted most of the things she said were _t_ _echnically_ true. Her and the team all agreed that this was the story they would go with when they were asked. It was the easiest way rather than telling the people that they were from another world. No one would believe them. The others would thing that they were all loonies.

Blake studied the map as the princess continued to explain a few more things to the other girls. In the southwest corner was a green patch with a drawing of what looked to be a giant tree with characters from a language Blake couldn't recognize. Next to it, in the south east corner, was a patch of brown with more letters. There was a ring of jagged mountains smack dab in the middle of the island/continent with a light-ish purple patch in the middle of it. In the northeast corner was a lava zone of some sorts with a small picture of a volcano spewing out lava onto the land. In the middle of that lava zone was huge pillar of white that seemed to glow. The more the princess explained where she came from, the more plausible her claim of being from a cut off Kingdom became. There was a question burning at the back of Blake's mind though, and the answer to that question would solidify her view of the princess from there on out.

"How do you treat Faunus in your land?" The amber eyed teen asked out of the blue. Everyone quietened down after that, wanting to know the answer too.

The princess put her thumb and pointer finger on her chin and looked up to the ceiling in a contemplative manner. They had not discussed that question, she had to come up with an answer, quick.

"We do not have Faunus where I come from." That news shocked the four girls. No Faunus? How could that be? Just as Blake was about to speak the princess raised her hand to stop her, she wasn't done speaking. "We do not have Faunus but we have something similar," she said, "we have the people known as Wyverians." The purplette flipped to a page that depicted a man and a woman with pointed years and digitigrade legs with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. They were wearing long elegant robes befitting someone of a high social ranking. The man had a pipe clenched between his lips and the woman held a fan to her nose.

"We have lived in harmony side by side with Wyverians for as long as anyone can remember." The princess said. "Although I'm sure they can remember more than the average person, they can live for hundreds of years after all." That particular piece of information shocked the four other girls. Hundreds of years? Nothing but Grimm came close to living that long here. Ruby couldn't imagine what it would be like to live fore that long. Having to experience all of your friends and loved ones die in front of you until you were all alone. A shiver ran up Ruby's spine at the mere thought of it.

The princess lowered her head and shook it slowly. "It is a great shame how the Faunus people are treated here. Such cruelty and animosity towards ones sister species. No one deserves to be treated in such a way. And because of what? A tail or an extra pair of ears? Pointed teeth or different colored eyes? It sickens me to the core how some humans here can be so... monstrous. To think someone is beneath you just because they are different? What an utterly foolish thought." The princess bowed her head to hide the resentment she had in her eyes and the deep scowl that looked so out of place on her fair face. People who acted high and mighty just because they had power were high on the list of things she disliked.

Violet's mother would always say to her, _"The strong are given strength to protect those who cannot protect themselves."_ Violet strived to embody what those words meant. She was strong, she knew that. It was because she was strong that she had a responsibility to use that strength to protect her precious ones and those so needed help.

Blake's opinion of the princess grew exponentially after her little speech and she nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss were stricken silent by the passion and intensity in her voice. She had really driven home what she thought on the subject. A bead of sweat dribbled down the side of Weiss' face as she replayed the speech in her head. She had already made a bad impression with the apparent daughter of a monarch this morning, now Weiss had to hear how passionate she was about the the treatment of Faunus. It didn't seem like she knew of the controversy surrounding the Schnee company yet so there was still a chance to form good relations with the princess now. She had to do damage control immediately.

"Your highness, I would like to ask for your forgiveness on how I acted towards you this morning. Had I known who you were I would have kept my emotions in check," Weiss said, breaking the silence that was engulfing the group. The princess looked up and giggled into her hand.

"None of this 'Your Highness' business," the princess said, "I insist you call me Violet. That goes for the three of you too." She looked to Yang who gave her a cheesy grin and a thumbs up, Blake gave her a single nod, and Ruby... did not respond. Her silver eyes were fixated on the fkoor apparently deep in thought. Violet smirked as an idea crossed her mind. "As for your apology. I will only accept under one condition," she said.

"Anything!" Weiss replied enthusiastically.

"You have to apologize to her too," the princess said, pointing to Ruby who was snapped out of her thoughts when everyone's eyes turned on her.

Weiss' enthusiasm vanished immediately. "Very well," she said with a resigned sigh. "Please forgive me for how I acted toward you this morning." Weiss looked to the princess who nodded in approval.

"I-I-It's no problem, really! It was a little bit my fault too for being so clumsy..." Hm... Maybe she did have some maturity after all... for a little girl.

Vi's eyes scanned the room they were currently in. Most of the students were already asleep. She giggled when she spotted Jaune snoring peacefully away in his blue onsie, clutching a small brown plush toy close to his chest. Her eyes stopped upon a girl with deep red hair sitting on the windowsill gazing out into the night sky. Her crimson locks were tied back into a pony tail, she wore a red tank top with golden edges at the hem and matching red pajama pants with golden flames climbing up from the leg openings.

Vi didn't know why she did what she did next, it was like her body was on auto pilot. She got up and said "You should all get some sleep now, it is a big day for you tomorrow," she then walked off without waiting for a response.

The girl's looked at each other before shrugging and doing what they were suggested to do. The princess was right, plus it was getting a little late. Yang Ruby and Weiss made their way back towards their respective sleeping bags while Blake blew out her candles and unfolded her own bedding.

The stranger noticed Vi walking towards her and turned her head towards her. Vivid green eyes locked instantly with violet eyes and they stared for what felt like eternity. There was so much emotion behind those green eyes, Violet was enraptured by their soft glow sharp color. Violet saw empathy, curiosity, hope but she also saw a deep seeded loneliness, as if she never knew a real friend before. She saw struggle and strife and pain hidden behind a smiling mask.

"Lovely night," Vi greeted, to which the stranger gave a stiff nod, never taking her eyes off of own. "I am Vioh Lette of Astera, but you may call me Violet." Vi did a curtsy once more. "Might I have the honor of knowing the fair maiden's name?" she asked.

A light dusting of pink coated Pyrrha's cheeks as she suddenly found the floor very interesting. She had never been called a fair maiden before, especially not to her face. She was well aware of who the girl currently standing in front of her was. She was the supposed princess from earlier that morning, from orientation. While Pyrrha didn't outright disbelieve in her story she didn't completely buy it either. She believed that there was a lot about the world they lived in that they didn't understand, who was she to say that the purple princess was lying?

"Pyrrha Nikos. You don't know who I am?" the amazon asked. She didn't want to sound high-and-mighty but most of everyone knew who she was already. She had difficulty making any friends because of her status as the winner of Mistral's Regional Tournament for four years in a row. Their were either too intimidated to even approach her or only wanted to get close to her for her celebrity status.

"I know some things about you, some but not much," the princess replied. A cloud passed over the moon, obscuring its light and darkening the room even further. Pyrrha's hope wavered a little when a thought crossed her mind. What if the girl in front of her was was just like any other person? Only wanting to get close to her to cash in on some of her fame? She didn't seem like that kind of person though.

"Come now, a frown doesn't suit such a pretty face," the princess said, taking a seat in front of the red head, "tell me. What weighs so heavy on your mind?"

"I-I-It's nothing," Pyrrha replied, her face turning even redder, once again averting her eyes from the girl.

Night had long since fallen over the world of Remnant, the moon hung high over Beacon Academy. Everything was still that night, not a cricket to be heard, a creak of the floor boards, the howling of the winds. It was as if everything in the world had decided to go to sleep on this one night. Oh, how the moon did shine ever so brightly on this still, silent night.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she heard the princess call her name. Pyrrha looked up and just as she did a gust of wind outside blew the cloud out of the moon's path. Violet looked almost ethereal under the alabaster moon. Silvery rays of soft light bounced off of her smooth delicate pale skin. She saw the reflection of the stars and the moon outside of the window in her violet eyes, as if she were staring into pools of still water. Her lips looked soft, as if they were crafted from the fluffiest of clouds. Her hair fell smoothly down, around her shoulders, not a single one out of place. Pyrrha swore she could hear her heart beat in her ears. It was beating fast, and hard, and loud. The world seemed to slow down as the princess began to speak. At that moment the princess' voice completely enraptured her, as if it were contrived from years of painstaking labor to find the perfect voice to fit this individual. It was all she could focus on.

"I look forward to seeing what the future holds for the both of us. Rest well, friend Pyrrha. It is a big day tomorrow," Violet said before she got up and walked away, expertly stepping over sleeping students.

"Yeah... You too..." Pyrrha said softly as she watched the violet haired princess disappear into the darkness of the room. The lights must have been turned off for a while now. Pyrrha placed a hand over her chest to feel the rapid beating of her heart. Why? Why was it beating so fast?

* * *

Vi opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the ballroom. She was currently standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest under the moonlight. Fireflies lazily drifted to and fro around the clearing with no clear purpose. Their thoraxes blinked on and off at intervals, giving the illusion that there were more than there really was. Rushing water could be heard from the nearby stream. She was dressed in a light sleeveless purple ball gown with multiple layers of frill. Her arms were wrapped in crimson red gloves that reached till her biceps with matching glittering red high heels. Large blue gems cut into a diamond decorated the back of her hands as golden inlays crawled up the length of her gloves like vines on a tree trunk. A golden circlet wrapped around her head with a single sapphire gem sat in the middle of her forehead.

She knew this place, how could she not? This was where it happened. Where she made her biggest mistake.

Two young girls, one being 15 years old and the other being 17, burst through the thicket to the right of her, laughing and playing. No sound came from their happy smiles or their heaving chest. Not a single peep was heard from the two girls, even as their lips moved up and down as they talked. One girl hand a head of silky smooth violet hair and matching eyes, the other had short, wavy green hair with matching eyes. One girl had a long stick which she held with both her hands, the other held a flat board on one hand and a short stick in the other. One girl swung her stick while the other blocked or dodged. One was born into royalty one day destined to take the throne, the other was the daughter of a handmaid, destined to serve the royal family. One was Vioh Lette and the other was Jay Dee.

Jay was the daughter of Vi's mother's personal handmaiden. They had been together since they were babies and they were inseparable. They both may have been born from different backgrounds but they grew up as sisters. You would never see one without the other, always causing mischief and headaches for everyone near them, especially Vi's father. They did everything together, studied together, laughed together, trained together. It was Jay who inspired her to put up with the stuffy nobles, it was Jay who helped her realize what she was being groomed to become, it was Jay who inspired her to become a Hunter.

They both had plans to enter the Hunter's Academy together. They both wanted to be world renowned Hunters respectively. They both wanted to help each other reach their goals. They both pushed each other to their very limits... but only one of them would see their dreams come true.

"How long has it been?" Vi didn't even bother to turn around, she just kept watching the girls play fight. She knew who this was.

"Too long," she replied. Vi's heart ached as tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto her dress. The tears felt hot, like scalding water on her skin. Her hands trembled but remained clasped in front of her in a regal manner. Vi bent her knees, smoothed her dress and sat down onto the grass. She felt a familiar weight press against her back as the person leaned on it, sitting while facing the other way.

The figure sighed a deep heavy sigh, one filled with sadness and grief. "We've been over this a million times, I don't blame you for what happened," The person wrapped their arms around Vi, barely managing to encircle her as the person pressed their tiny body against hers.

"You don't... but I do," Vi spotted red glowing eyes in the very edge of the clearing, watching the two girls along with her. Vi jumped to her feet and ran towards the girls just as a juvenile Nargacuga burst through the thicket and rushed them. The girls noticed the monster gunning for them and tried to run away. They opened their mouths to scream but still no sound was heard, just the heavy pounding of The Swift Wyvern's paws on the forest floor. The girls ran as fast as their legs could take them while the Nargacuga jumped from branch to branch right behind them.

Young Vi heard a hiss and turned her head in time to see the Nargacuga swing its tail in their direction, sending a volley of razor sharp scales heading straight towards her. Vi closed her eyes, expecting to feel the sting of the blades slicing her skin open but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes... to see Jay standing in front of her head bowed down and facing the young princess. The young princess' eyes widened with horror as she saw the blood dripping from the multiple razor sharp scales sticking out of her best friend's back.

Scalding hot tears dribbled down her cheeks as Jay collapsed into her arms. Jay's sudden weight caused the young princess to fall flat on her ass, still clutching her pseudo sister tight. Vi couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of her. Nothing was making sense! How cold this have happened? Her whole world shattered right in front of her

The Nargacuga jumped down from the tree it was perched on and slinked its way closer to the two girls, its paws making nary a sound. Still, Vi didn't respond to it. Not even when the monster was mere meters away from her. She didn't react when the monster lunged at them, intent on mauling and maiming them. She didn't react when a Hunter wielding a Hammer smashed into its side mid-flight, sending it soaring into the trunk of a tree. She didn't react when two more Hunters along with the first one gave chase to the monster as it tried to flee.

She did react when she felt a warm, familiar hand cup her cheek. That hand, that had guided her through so many trials and tribulations, that had helped her set so many pranks, that helped her study for her tutor's harsh tests, that held her hand when she was scared. That hand that was now covered in blood. "I'm sorry," she heard Jay speak quietly into her ear, "It looks... like I can't... complete our... promise together." Jay gently pushed herself off of Vi, green eyes met violet eyes. With a lot of effort Jay put on her gentle, caring smile and said to her, "Promise me... you'll... be the... best you... can be..." and with that Jay drew her last breath and slumped over, entering the arms of the Goddesses.

Something snapped inside of Vi. She looked up to the stars, where the moon floated lazily in the sky. The Hunters returned, having successfully repelled the Juvenile Nargacuga. They approached the young princess to try and comfort her and get her out of the forest. They were within arms reach of the girl when they felt an immense weight suddenly pressed against their chests, bringing all of them face first into the forest floor. It was as if a Jhen Mohran had suddenly appeared out of thin air and landed on top of them. The pressure got stronger the nearer they got to the princess, who was still facing the night sky with tears escaping the corner of her blank eyes. She was still clutching the body of her handmaid. The young princess seemed to the the epicenter of where the strange oppressive pressure was coming from.

The lead Hunter dredged up every ounce of Spirit he could control under the monumentally tremendous pressure he was under. He got on all fours and, with great effort, crawled over to the young princess. He put two hands onto her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. The Hunter's lips moved up and down to form words but no sound came out. The pressure started to dissipate after a few minutes letting the other Hunters back up onto their feet. Just as suddenly as the pressure appeared, it was gone. The young princess had fallen unconscious.

The lead Hunter cradled the sleeping princess in his arms while another Hunter did the same for Jay. Blood was still dripping from her wounds, more so now that the scales had been removed from her back. The handmaid would always be remembered for her selfless deed, she would be ensured a burial befitting one of royal blood. Her name would be etched onto the Wall of Heroes, alongside some of their history's greatest heroes. She would never be forgotten.

The older Vi watched as the Hunters made their way back to civilization. Tears streamed down her cheeks, this wasn't a dream nor was it a nightmare. It was a memory, her greatest shame, her biggest failure. Arms wrapped around her torso once more, "I would do it again in a heartbeat, you know."

Vi turned around to face the same girl who had just gave her life for her. She was the same, minus the wounds. She had to crane her neck upwards just to look Vi in the eyes. "I know you would... I just wish it didn't have to be you," she said yet no matter how resolute her words sounded, even to her own ears, she couldn't help but doubt them.

"Come now, we both know you're too nice to wish this on someone else," Jay said while shaking her head. "I made my choice, And though I may just be part of her Spirit, still lingering within you, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I don't regret it. Not one bit." She reached up to grab both of Vi's cheeks and pulled her head down to eye level. She looked deeply into the princess' eyes, "I can't move on until you do." she softly whispered.

"I can't move on... I'm sorry..." Vi replied. Hot tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She'd had this exact same conversation hundreds, if not thousands, of timed before.

Jay sighed and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, "You can't keep doing this to yourself forever," she said as she started to float upwards, to join her rightful place among the stars. It was time. Time for them to part once more, time for Jay to once again join the pantheon of heroes. Vi tried desperately to hold onto her had as she floated higher and higher, lifted up by some unknown force. It was as if Mother Moon had come to collect her child once again. "I will always be with you, sister. But, you need to let me go," she said as three fingers were all that kept her from that tapestry in the sky.

"No!" Vi screamed, "No! Don't leave me alone! Not again!" She held on as tight as she could to her sister's two remaining fingers still in her grasp. She was leaving... again. Vi would be all alone once more.

"Silly girl, you are never alone." Just before the final finger slipped Vi bolted awake and panted heavily. A thin sheen of cold sweat layered her skin as she tasted her salty tears on her lips. Morning had risen but none of the other students were up yet... that is until a loud bell rang to wake everyone up. She heard series of groggy groans and whiny complaints from some of the Huntsman-hopefuls. After that beeps started to fill the room as everyone got a message in their scrolls.

It read, _"Your initiations begins at 12:00 am. Please prepare yourself."_ Quick and to the point. If there was one word other than "Big" to describe this Academy then Vi would have chosen "Efficient."

The princess got up folded her sleeping bag and went to prove herself today.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **(Please Read)**

 **Firstly, this chapter was officially finished on 12:33 AM, September 30, 2018. In all honesty, this chapter should have been finished, like, three days ago. I've been swamped with work, especially in Chemistry. Lots to do, lots to do. That being said, I would be remiss not to apologize for the delay anyways.**

 **Secondly, Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and welcomed. If there are any discrepancies that you would like to discuss with me regarding lore, spelling or grammar mistakes or anything else, please feel free to PM me and we can discuss things civilly.**

 **Thirdly, I have read the guidelines and raised it in response to the death but I don't know if it'll be enough. Here's to hoping nothing will happen.**

 **Fourthly, initiations begin next chapter. Keep in mind that I am by no means an experienced writer, so if the fight scenes are hot garbage then I apologize in advance.**

 **Character Info Sheets:**

 **Name: Vioh Lette  
**

 **Height: 6"5**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, daughter of the 99th Emperor, healer**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Leader of her own hunting party  
**

 **Titles: The Sapphire Star, Her Highness, Vi (pronounced Vee)  
**

 **Equipment: Xeno'jiiva Alpha set (maxed), Empress Sword "Styx" (Health augment), Moon Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in all weapon types except the Hunting Horn, great advice giver, potion maker, cooking  
**

 **Personality: Easy going, motherly, fun elder sister, critical thinker, leader, serious when she needs to be, will do anything to protect the ones she cares about**

* * *

 **Name: Indi Goh**

 **Height: 6"3**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Fashionista**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Imperial Princess (Vi), The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting party**

 **Titles: The Crimson Wolf, The Bloody Flurry, Bodyguard of the royal princess, Indi**

 **Equipment: Odogaron Aplha set (maxed), Sin (Affinity Augment), Sun Pendant**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Dual Blades, Fashion, Art (Drawing),**

 **Personality: Calm, collected, Apathetic to most things, fashionista, only cares about her team, over protective of Vi  
**

* * *

 **Name: Laveh Ender  
**

 **Height: 6"4**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Musician  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, The Imperial Princess (Vi), Member of Vi's hunting party  
**

 **Titles: The Silent Hunter, Kinsect Queen, Arial Ace, Lav  
**

 **Equipment: Deviljho Alpha set (maxed), Bad Wing (Health Augment), Water Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Insect Glaive, Kinsect nurturing, Athlete  
**

 **Personality: Stalwart, unemotional, Apathetic, only cares about her team, over protective of Vi  
**

* * *

 **Name: Tee Ehl  
**

 **Height: 6"1**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Strategist, Poet, Guard for Vi  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting Party  
**

 **Titles: The Blood Red Bookworm, Knowledge Seeker, Tee  
**

 **Equipment: Dante's armor set (maxed), Dear Hecatelia (Affinity Augment), Earth Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in Charge Blade, Quick Learner, great teacher  
**

 **Personality: Eager to learn, knowledge seeker, only cares about her team (and knowledge), over protective of Vi**

* * *

 **Name: Jay Dee  
**

 **Height: 5"6  
**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Handmaid to Vi, elder sister figure to Vi  
**

 **Affiliations: The Imperial family  
**

 **Titles: Sister, maid  
**

 **Equipment: N/A  
**

 **Skills: Cooking, cleaning, laundry, making the bed, hair styling, all the things maids do  
**

 **Personality: Fun elder sister, loves playing with Vi's hair, loves teasing Vi, loves giving advice to Vi, loves helping people  
**


	5. Initiation

_"Strength is given to the strong to protect those who cannot protect themselves"_

 _-The 99th Empress_

 _ **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the monster Hunter franchise, nor do I own the RWBY series. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 **Guest: To be fair, I did write about several characters in the chapters so far commenting about her strange her armor looked.**

* * *

Nineteen teenagers stood at the edge of an enormous cliff, each on top on a small metal square. In front of the nineteen students were two people. One Professor Ozpin, current Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and Glynda Goodwitch, a Huntress in the employ of said Academy. In front of them stood nineteen, well fifteen technically, young men and women who hoped to one day combat the relentless Grimm hordes and be recognized as heroes of Humanity. Nineteen young teens who might not survive long enough to see the sunset.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said as he held a cup filled with liquid from the fabled _Fountain of Youth,_ the coffee machine. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the in the Emerald forest."

Vi grinned widely in anticipation. This was so exciting! With full Xeno'Jiiva Alpha armor on, minus the helmet which was currently hanging but a strap on her waist, and Longsword on her back she couldn't wait to get started. She was practically bouncing on her feet. She was finally going to be able to let loose and Hunt with her team again! _Crescent Moon_ and been sharpened and her armor had been polished and she was ready for anything! She was always experience and discover new things.

Indi looked disinterested and apathetic to the situation but subtle clues gave away what she really felt. Her constant fidgeting and shifting her weight from foot to foot, as well as her arms being crossed in front of her chest and the tapping of her finger betrayed her normally cool exterior. She was nervous. Not because of the initiation itself but because of the imposing drop off she was currently eyeing. Goddess', she hated heights. Why did the initiations have to start off on a giant fucking cliff! The chains of _Sin_ clinked against each other as she shifted her weight once more worriedly. Her mask hid it well but but she her cheeks were starting to turn a little green.

Lav, though, was a lot more adept in hiding her body language than anyone in the team. She stood at attention, her eyes fixated on the expansive sea of green and the infinite blue skies in front of her. The true nature of this massive forest was hidden behind a facade of tranquil calm that would fool most anyone. From above the cliff it seemed so peaceful, so much so that one felt that they could almost take a stroll trough it and get lost in its aura of calm. That same calmness felt like a veil, hiding its truly hideous nature underneath. The world was filled with such things, one only needed to look more closely to spot them. Lav had been seeing them since she was but a child. She learned early on to watch out for the veiled ones for they were, more often than not, the most dangerous ones. In a few minutes she would once again be putting herself in harms way, risking her life for the people she cared about... Just the way she liked it. _Bad Wing_ and _Shiro_ waited patiently for their mistress to call upon them, ever at the ready to tear apart and blow up whatever dared opposed her.

Tee was too busy scribbling into her Hunter's notes to notice anything around her. The pen scratched onto the paper with such vigor and ferocity that it almost went straight through the page. She was cataloging information away like the good Retriever she was. Before being assigned by the Emperor to guard his daughter in the new world she was in charge of the Hunter corpse especially trained to help the Wycademy. These Hunters were called _Retrievers_ and they were called upon mostly to gather materials and occasionally capture a monster for the researchers to study. While Retrievers weren't as sturdy as normal Hunters were, they more than made up for it with their tracking, gathering and observation skills. Retrievers had to be extra careful and observant to watch for the tell tale signs that a monster was ready for capture. They would then bring the captured monster back to the Wycademy where the monster would be marked and tracked for a set amount of time. It was then released back into the wild where its behavior could be studied and cataloged. Tee was not only one of the top Retrievers but also a well known inventor. She had a hand in helping The Armory in as Astera develop the multitude of Mantles and Boosters available for use. She couldn't wait to study and catalog the new things she would discover in this world. _Dear Hecatelia_ jostled on her back as she flourished a particular stroke.

All four were brought back to reality when a Hunter-hopeful on the opposite end of the line was catapulted off of the cliff and into the sea of green below. They had been briefed on what to do earlier that day by Glynda to make sure that there wasn't any miscommunications when the trial began since they would not be answering any questions during the initiation itself. It was mostly for Vi of course. One by one, students were launched off of the cliff and into the forest. Vi could hear Jaune somewhere down the line asking panicked questions about the "landing strategies." But why? Wasn't he trained on how to deal with these types of situations? Everyone else was calm and collected and didn't seem to be even a little bit panicked. Even young Ruby was completely calm as she shot after her sister.

Poor Jaune wasn't prepared when he was catapulted at high speeds off of the cliff after the others. He tumbled in the air like a leaf lost in the wind, absolutely no grace or form in his panicked arm flailing.

"You guys know where to meet me!" Tee screamed into the air as she was launched, laughing joyfully as she soared through the air. She brought _Dear Hecatelia_ from her back and held it in front of her with the tip of the shield pointed outwards to lessen her air friction.

Lav, being more adept at maneuvering in the air, used the _Air Burst_ function found in every modern Kinsect Glaive to make her way over to were Tee was headed. Shiro held on as tight as she could to her mistress' arm, her mandibles clicking and clacking in a panicked fashion. While her family wasn't the slowest, they weren't the fastest either. That title belonged to her cousins The Grandcathars. She wasn't used to flying at these speeds, too fast. _Way too fast_.

Indi gave a shaky two fingered salute to the princess as she catapulted after her teammates. _'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit...'_ she repeated in her mind as she clutched her pendant. She found comfort in it's hard metal surface. She forced her eyes open to see just when she needed to act to not be a red stain on the forest floor. Why?! Goddess' damn it all, why!? Why did it have to be heights?! Why couldn't it have been a written test or a simple combat test?! Why did it have to include a Goddess damned cliff and being launched off of said Goddess damned cliff! The things she did for the people she cared about... honestly.

Flying... how would one even begin to describe it? The feeling absolute freedom as you soar through the air? The feeling that you cold do anything and go anywhere? That's how Vi felt as she cut through the sky, her long veil was flapping in the wind like a cape. She whooped and yelled as she held her arms out. In the air like this she felt absolutely liberated, as if nothing could even come close to touching her. She felt like she could go anywhere she wanted and there would be nothing anyone or anything could do to stop her. She liked to imagine that this is what shooting stars and comets felt every time they streaked across the dark canvas of the night sky, painting one continuous long stroke before it disappeared back into the unknown.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Vi's eyes quickly returned to the rapidly approaching forest under her. It was time to make her landing strategy. Vi twisted her body so that her legs were under her and she quickly pumped 90% of her Spirit into her legs, focusing on strengthening and reinforcing them. There was a flash and her legs were covered in an ethereal red flame, making her Spirit visible to the world. The rest went into doing the same for her body, though it was unlikely she would even be scratched thanks to her armor. She landed on a particularly thick branch, snapping it off of the tree it was attached to. Though the tree branch snapped it did manage to get rid of some of her momentum. She then rode the branch down keeping it under her to protect her from other branches. The tree branch hit the dirt hard, leaving a trench where it skid as it slowed down. Just before the branch could come to a complete stop, she jumped off of it and rolled onto the grass. She tumbled to her feet and posed as if to say 'stuck the landing!' with her arms to the air and a goofy grin on her face. Her team was already waiting for her to arrive not five meters away from her.

Indi huffed in amusement, "9 out of 10," she said, "Your left foot's out of place." Vi looked down to see that it was, indeed, out of place. A piece of bark from the tree branch she rode in on had deflected her foot off to the side a little, ruining her chances of getting a perfect 10 out of 10. Vi pouted and crushed the piece of bark under her foot as a way of childish revenge. Lav just grunted and gave a thumbs up, Shiro still holding on to her arm with a vice grip and chattering nervously. Tee was crouched down in front of a colorful flower, writing notes about it into her Hunter's Notes. She looked over her shoulder, looked Vi in the eyes, grinned and waved.

"Welp, looks like you two are partners now," Indi said, "Lav and I made eye contact while we were still in the air en route here." Lav had looked back to see how she was doing since she knew Indi and heights didn't go together well. While Indi had nothing against the cheery researcher or the perky princess, quite the opposite in fact, sometimes they could be a bit... much. Tee tended to ramble on and on about something new she found out and Vi liked to fuss over small details. Indi thought that they would make perfect partners with Tee rambling on and Vi providing feedback. Lav provided a quiet companionate atmosphere that she didn't mind being around.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Vi said while clapping her hands together, "which way do we go?"

"I believe I saw a ruin like structure in the North West from here." Tee said as she got up and tucked her noted back into her pouch. This world was truly fascinating. Some of the plants here were unlike any she had ever had the pleasure of cataloging. There were a few creatures too. One such creature she saw was a quadrupedal creature that had light brown fur dotted with white spots and a white underbelly. It stood roughly 4 feet from the ground and and had a short angular snout ending in a black button nose. Each of its legs ended in cloven hooves and it had a prominent white patch on its throat. It was bent down and eating the grass beneath it. It was a beautiful creature, so serene and peaceful. From the books Tee read they called these things _"Deer."_

"Well? You're our resident tracking expert here. Lead the way." Indi said nodding her head in the direction of the forest.

Tee looked towards the sky and used the sun as a compass to determine what direction to go. The sun was still high in the sky, only a few minutes away from reaching its zenith. Was there a time limit to this initiation? Vi assumed not. They did say that they would be watching.

* * *

It was often said that taking a walk or a run through a forest was a soothing pastime. How the forests' calm and natural aura would relax ones mind and allow them to think clearly.

Sadly, that was not the case for Team VILT as they sprinted full tilt through the Emerald Forest with hordes and hordes of Grimm nipping at their heels. Grimm of all types, from Beowulves to Boarbatusks to Ursas major and minor respectively and many others chased after the four woman squad.

Vi ran up next to Tee and matched her speed, "We can easily take these guys on, why are we running again?!" she asked as she jumped over a fallen log.

"Because our weapons are too large in order for us to use them properly! We need to find a clearing!" Tee said as she ducked under a low hanging branch that nearly brained her.

A rustle in the bushes in front of them caught Lav's attention. An Ursa minor clambered its way over the bush, it spotted them coming and reared up to its hind legs and let out the fiercest roar it could muster... which wasn't really much considering how loud the other monsters she'd faced was. Even if the roar was powerful enough to stagger a Hunter of her caliber, it wouldn't get past the Earplug gems she had installed into her armor. One did not simply use the Kinsect Glaive as a main weapon without first investing Earplug gems. Some of the more nasty monsters had a roar so powerful it knocked her out of the air. One prime example would be the beast whose hide she now wore for protection.

Lav ran ahead of everyone and shifted Shiro from her right arm forearm to her left forearm. Lav pumped as much of her Spirit as she could into her right arm, reinforcing and strengthening it at the same time, red ethereal flames wafted off of it as she finished. Lav leaped into the air and cocked her arm back, swiftly bringing it forward and punching the Ursa so hard that it not only cracked its mask but also took its head clean off of its shoulders. The Ursa was knocked off of its legs and fell to the ground with a heavy thump as its head rolled some distance away and its body started to disintegrate. Lav landed in a crouch with a self satisfied smirk under her mask and began running once her team mates caught up with her. _'That felt really good,'_ she thought as she ran once again with her friends.

* * *

Having inspected every piece currently still on the podium Yang finally decided on what Chess piece she would take. The golden piece with a horse for a head, a _"Knight"_ if she recalled her terms correctly. Yang was never really one for Chess, or board games for that matter. They were just so _boring_! She much rather prefer punching her way to victory, which was why she was disappointment when she only got to punch a few things to dust on the way to the ruin. After her battle with the two Ursas earlier, that was it. Nothing else came at her and her partner until they eventually reached the ruins containing the "relics" they needed to complete the initiation. Yang was hoping this forest would provide more of a challenge.

Yang grabbed the golden Knight piece and raised it over her head while shouting, "How about the cute little pony?" to her partner. Yang could tell Blake wasn't a people person. Her partner was the type who like to stay indoors all day and have their nose buried in a book, in other words she was kind off a Shut-in. Yang was the complete opposite though, she like to go out and have fun, meet new places and see new people! Not stuck inside reading her days away, she had way too much energy for that. Still, she wasn't unreasonable. She understood that certain people had different tastes in fun, and she respected that. And in all honesty, she didn't mind having someone as foxy as Blake as a partner.

"Sure," Blake replied with a small smile on her face. If she had to describe the blonde haired bombshell in one word, it would be energetic. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing in her eyes, quite the opposite in fact. After getting to know her a little bit, Blake found that she rather enjoyed her partner's spontaneous behavior and positive attitude. Her quirky way of speaking and joyful flippant attitude was a refreshing reminder that not everything in the world had to be doom and gloom.

The White Fang wasn't really an organization that encouraged that sort of outlook on life. They encouraged loyalty, kinship, comradery between fellow Faunus and above all, hatred for Humans. Faunus who didn't want to fight against Humans were often shunned and not welcomed among the ranks of the White Fang. The organization as a whole gave off an aura of dogmatism and hopelessness. That's why Yang's positive attitude and child-like wonder was a welcome change in her life. Plus, she couldn't help but stare at the blonde's bosom, she bet there was a lot of milk on those jugs. _'Been reading too much Ninjas of Love,'_ she thought to herself.

"That wasn't too hard," Yang said as she and he partner met up in the middle of the ruin, relic in hand.

"Well, it's not like this place was very difficult to find," Blake reasoned as she looked off to the side, towards the forest. She could hear a rumbling in the distance. Maybe it was just the wind being muffled by her bow but she could have sworn it was progressively getting louder.

"You hear that?" Blake asked her partner as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, what am I- wait... yeah, I do hear it," Yang said, cutting herself off mid sentence as she understood what her partner was talking about. It was a rumbling noise, like the sound of a distant landslide and it was progressively getting louder.

A few seconds after the words left her mouth four female individuals burst through the thicket. They were all wearing strange armor that clinked and clanked as the ran up to the old and worn stairs of the ruin. They all put their hands on their knees and panted hard, as if they had been running a full marathon.

"Woah," Yang said, "you guys look like you were being chased by a horde of Grimm." It was meant to be a joking comment but the amused smile immediately fled her face as a whole stampede of Grimm came running out of the forest and into the clearing toward them.

* * *

Having caught their breaths and recovered their stamina, Team VILT readied their weapons for the counter attack. The ring of metal sliding on metal was heard as the four women drew their respective weapons. A look of extreme focus was etched into their faces as they glared into the approaching horde.

"Tetsucabra formation!" Vi yelled and immediately the team began to move. Tee got in from of Vi and, borrowing from the Lancers, got down onto one knee and braced her entire body against the shield of her weapon. Indi got behind Vi and prepped herself to go into _Demon Mode_ , once it was her turn. Behind Indi, Lav stuck the end of _Bad Wing_ into the ground and prepped an _Air Burst_ ready for use.

The first Grimm hit Tee's shield hard but she stayed resolute. If it was an order for the princess, she would raise her shield against Zorah Magdaros itself. A shadow passed above her as Vi leaped over head with her sword high in the air. She brought it down and bisected the Grimm down the middle, she then spun once with her sword outstretched to its limits taking out even more. Vi then twirled once and sheathed her blade back into its scabbard. Vi crouched to one knee, allowing Indi to use her back as a stepping stone to leap into the middle of the crowd. Her body was already covered in ethereal red flames as she held the scythes of _Sin_ in a reverse grip.

Demon Mode was a technique particular to the Dual Blades only. In order to achieve Demon Mode, one needed to focus their Spirit into not only strengthening their body but also increasing their reflexes and instinct into almost inhuman levels, even by Hunter standards. This technique gave the Hunter great speed and strength, increasing their damage output, in exchange for stamina. Indi chose to use Odogaron material for her armor and weapons so that she could channel the monster's ferocity and ruthlessness into her attacks. Using Demon mode though was not for the novice Hunter.

Demon Mode not only put a huge strain on one's body but also their mind. This not only put stress on the user's body but also their mind. They needed recognize incoming threats in a heartbeat and react just as fast. Every ounce of a Hunter's focus had to be put into maintaining Demon Mode, which sometimes made it hard to remember that they had a limit on their stamina. The technique was a double edged sword too, if pushed through the absolute limit it would tear apart the user from the inside out, rendering them incapable of moving for an indefinite amount of time. There have been cases where Hunters could recover from such a state but the cases were far and few between.

Emotions also interfered with the usage of Demon Mode. Emotions clouded the Hunter's reflexes and caused their mind to stray from focusing solely on maintaining control. If one was angry while in Demon Mode they might lose their senses completely and enter into a berserker like state where the Hunter wouldn't be able to differentiate from friend or foe, attacking anything that moved. Thus, practitioners of the Dual Blades often spent hours, or even sometimes days, doing nothing but meditating, keeping their emotions in check. As a result, Dual Blade users often acted emotionless and aloof, appearing apathetic and cold to the rest of the world. The Dual Blades demanded a lot from their user but in the eyes of some, it was worth it.

As soon as Indi's feet touched the ground she rapidly spun around as she slid on the floor with her blades outstretched. Limbs and various body parts were flung into the air as _Sin's_ blades met Grim flesh. She her blades to the side, exiting Demon Mode, and crouched down to one knee. She heard a 'whoosh' sound as Lav soared above her. With her body parallel to the ground and Glaive at her hip Lav plunged straight down to the earth, spinning like a madwoman. _Bad Wing_ hit the ground so hard that it created a shock-wave, sending Grimm flying and leaving web-like in the ground.

"Break formation!" At the command all of the girls dashed forward hacking and slashing away at any Grimm that came close. It was a storm of blades and limbs, a coordinated slaughter, a bloodbath without blood, a mass massacre. Indi swung _Sin_ around to cut the stomach of an Ursa and ducked just as a seven foot blue longsword, _Crescent Moon_ , missed her head my a millimeter. The sword continued on to bisect a Beowulf that was about to strike at her. Unfortunately, Vi was so focused on what was in front of her that she didn't see the Boarbatusk barreling towards her, fully intent on flattening The Sword Mistress. Fortunately, Tee did notice and stepped in between them with her phial charged shied raised. The Boarbatusk continued spinning against _Dear Hecatelia's_ shield but it did not budge one inch. Lav ran up to the Grimm brandishing _Bad Wing_ as if it were a bat and hit the poor creature with all her might. The Boarbatusk was sent flying back into the forest, breaking multiple trees in half before coming to a complete stop.

Yang and Blake were entranced by the battles... No, it wasn't fair to call them battles. Battles were violent and brutal. What was happening before them was more akin to four different dances than battles. The one with the long veil, Violet, was the epitome of elegance. Her movements flowed together naturally, as like wind pushing and pulling on tall grass. The one in red, Tee, had some sort of Trick Weapon that could transform from a sword and shield to a giant battle axe. She wielded both forms of the weapon with deadly efficiency, switching between both in the blink of an eye. Using the sword and shield for quick and light attacks while using the axe to chop bigger targets to bits.

The Faunus of their team, Indi, was a flailing mass of blades and ferocity. She was unbelievably fast too, paired with inhuman reflexes and instinct, it made her a truly dangerous opponent. And lastly, Lavender. It looks like the giant insect on her arm wasn't just for show as it flitted about the battlefield leaving clouds of orange in its wake. Blake wondered whether the orange cloud was a biological substance or was the insect carrying Dust with it and carrying it around. Whenever someone hit the cloud it caused a medium sized explosion. Her own staff work was nothing to scoff at either. She was like a violent river in a sense that her attacks flowed together like water but at the same time struck with enough force to sever limbs and send bodies flying. The teeth on the edge of each end of the weapon didn't look like they were meant to sever limbs at all. They looked like they were made to inflict as much pain and agony on her victims as possible, only meant to rake across the surface of the flesh.

Wait... Faunus?

Indeed upon further inspection the one called Indi Goh did have red wolf ears sticking out of her light purple hair and a bushy red tail attached to her plump rear. But didn't Violet say that there were no Faunus where they came from? Did she lie? If so, then why? Was all she said a lie? Blake narrowed her eyes at the so called "princess." She would have to confront her about it later.

* * *

Everything seemed to calm down as the last of the Grimm lay dead on the ground, mangled and dismembered and disintegrating into smoke. All in all, the battles took no more than a few minutes 5 to 10 at most. The four women were huffing and puffing from exertion and fatigue as they put their weapons away. Vi caught her breath a minute later and looked up to the ancient ruins to spot two familiar figures. "Blake! Yang!" she called as she glomped both of the gaping girls. Her momentum and speed caused all three to fall into a heap on the ground. "I am most overjoyed to see that you are alright. When did you guys get here!" she asked as she pushed up and off of both of them.

"We've... we've been here the whole time," Yang said as she struggled to catch her breath. She had the wind knocked out of her chest from the surprise tackle hug. "More importantly, where did you four learn to fight like that?" The events of the fight played over and over again in her mind. She couldn't get over the fact that they just wiped out an entire horde of Grimm by themselves. Just what did they teach in their school and where could she sign up?!

"We learned from experience mostly. The Hunter's Academy only teaches you the basics of being a Hunter," she explained, "It is up to the individual Hunter to come up with their own style. It took us a while to come up with our fighting styles."

"Wait, what do you mean by _'experience?_ ' You mean you've gone out and faced Grimm before coming to Beacon?!" It was unheard of. The preparatory schools you were required to go to before coming to an Academy like Beacon only taught things like weapon maintenance and manufacturing, what type of missions you would be going on as a Huntsman/Huntress-in-training,combat training, survival training and things of the like. They also taught kids the different types of known Grimm and how to deal with them but they never, _ever,_ sent kids to face an actual live Grimm. It was much to dangerous and after all, that's what schools like Beacon were for.

Violet looked left and right, as if looking for any potential eavesdroppers, before leaning in and cupping her right hand around her mouth. "Between you and me?" she said in a hushed tone as she leaned in, "We've been an active unit for a couple of years now."

In truth, All of the member's of Vi's team were several years older than they were now. Vi and Indi were both 25 years on, lav was 26 and Tee was 24. Yet they found themselves in their younger bodies after they woke up in this new world. They physically looked like they did when they were all 18 years old yet they still remembered their experiences as Hunters. Vi knew this for a fact because some of the scars on her body were missing when she inspected them when she took a bath. She used to count them every day when she was bathing in the royal palace.

Yang was almost floored by the revelation while her partner was less impacted by what the princess said. She was surprised, yes, but not to the same degree as her partner. She had undergone multiple missions for the White Fang that included fighting off Grimm. Whenever they shot down a Bullhead full of supplies a team was sent to gather said supplies. They often had to traverse thick woodlands and other harsh terrain to recover the goods. Just before abandoning the White Fang Blake was part of a two man train heist including herself and her ex-boyfriend, and current leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. The objective was to gather more weapons for the organization but was foiled by a Spider Droid. Blake left Adam on the train that day as she cut the link between his car and hers and with him she left the corruption that had been slowly eating away at her heart.

Vi raised a hand just in time to catch a relic that had been thrown at her head at high speeds. From what Tee had taught her the piece she now held was the Black Queen piece. "What where your throwing," she said in her native language, "You could have hit me in the head with this." Tee only grinned and stuck her tongue out at her in response.

"You said that there were no Faunus where you came from," Blake said out of the blue.

"Yes, that's right," Vi replied as she tilted her head to the side, confused on why Blake was bringing this subject up now of all times.

"Then how come you have a Faunus in your team?" Blake said as she pointed an accusatory finger towards Indi. The wolf-girl though was paying the conversation no attention though as she was far too busy eyeing the Golden Queen piece in her hand hungrily. A wave of inspiration had washed over her as soon as she laid eyes on it. She didn't have her sketchpad with her right now so she was concentrating on memorizing the outfits she was currently envisioning.

Vi blinked once. Then twice.

"Whaaaaaat?!" she shouted in surprise. "Indi! When did you grow an extra pair of years and a tail?!" said as she circled her friend like a Zamtrios did its prey. Vi tried to reach out a hand to grab the new appendage but she found herself only grasping at air as Indi moved it out of the way. She tried again and again and again only to be met with the same result, Indi dodging and moving her tail out of the way. For whatever reason the wolf girl just wouldn't let her touch her tail.

"Let me feel your tail!" Vi shouted as she chased the poor wolf girl around the ruin.

"No!" Indi shouted back.

"As your princess, I demand you let me feel your tail!"

"Execute me if you must but I am not letting you touch my tail!"

Yang had finally regained her bearings and sidled over to Tee who was standing next to Blake, just watching the madness happen. "So, why is Violet reacting this way? Haven't you guys been a team for years now?" she asked.

Blake nodded in agreement with the question.

Tee raised an eyebrow at the familiarity in which they addressed the royal princess but she let it slide. Vi had always been a little too friendly and trusting but the girls didn't look like they could be threats. "In truth, Indi didn't always have those new appendages," she said as she watched Vi try to spear tackle Indi, only for the wolf girl to jump in the air and use the princess' back as a springboard. Vi was knocked out of balance and ended up flat on her face with a mouth full of dirt.

"But how? People don't just sprout ears and a tail randomly." Blake said.

Tee sighed as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Goddess' damn this girl and her charmingly inquisitive nature. She would have made a great Retriever. "She told us that her Patron Goddess had decided to play a prank on her and gave her the new ears and tail." It wasn't the the greatest excuse that she had come up with but it would have to do for now.

"Wait, Goddess?" Yang asked. There were only two deities, the God of Light - who made Humanity and the Faunus - and the God of Darkness, who made the Grimm to destroy what his brother had created.

"In our culture, we have five sister Goddesses. Solana, The Goddess of the Sun and Sky. Aquaria, The Goddess of the Sea and Wind. Terra, The Goddess of Earth and Wisdom. Acheloa, The Goddess of The Moon and Stars and Morrigana, the Goddess of Life and Death." Each one of them had a special connection to their patron Goddess in some way. Tee had personally devoted herself to seeking out wisdom and discovery, thus she chose Terra to be her patron Goddess.

Before more could be said a loud moan suddenly drew everyone's attention. All eyes focused on two people, one of who was on top of the other. Vi has caught Indi and somehow managed to wrestle her to the ground and got on top of her. She had a hand on the base of the wolf girl's tail as she covered her mouth with both hands, apparently having realized what sort noise she had just let out. Indi pushed herself off of the ground, knocking Vi off of her in the progress, and hurriedly put her mask back on her face. Her mask had been knocked off of her face during the madness.

A moment of tense awkwardness filled the air as no one moved or said anything.

Said moment of awkwardness was broken when they finally noticed a faint sound slowly getting louder and louder. Vi looked pulled up her veil and looked to the sky. Her eyes widened as she got off the ground and outstretched her arms to catch Ruby Rose as she plummeted to the ground. Just before ruby could fall into her arms though, something roughly the shape of a human crashed into her mid air. Both Ruby and the figure smashed into a tree , getting caught in its branches. Everyone in the clearing collectively winced at the sudden sequence of events.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as she looked up to the sky to try and see where the young redhead had fallen from. Sure enough, a giant Nevermore was circling the sky high above the ruins. Curiously though, the Nevermore made no effort to glide down in an attempt to snap any one of them off for its lunch. Instead it was too busy craning its neck and biting at a white speck that was clinging on to it.

"I-" Yang began but before she could say more an Ursa Minor burst through the trees while standing on its hind legs, its arms were flailing about as if it were on fire. A flash of light and the crackle of electricity was heard from behind it as it fell to the ground, dead.

With a triumphant cry of, "Yeehaw!" Nora Valkyrie rolled off of the dead beasts' shoulders and onto the ground. Nora got up and looked towards the creature with a look of mock disappointment on her face. "Awww. It's broken," she said as she stood on top of its furry head and proudly inspected the damage she had cause it. It had been hard word catching the Grimm off guard and staying on its back as it desperately did everything in its power to shake off the unwanted intruder. In turn it received electrical burns for its efforts. "Ewww." She said in disgust as the smell of burnt Grimm flesh wafted into her nose.

Lie Ren, Nora's childhood friend and the most patient man in Remnant, jogged up beside the fallen beast and panted as he put his hands on his knees. Nora could go a little overboard at times but this definitely took the cake so far. The Ursa had not been the only Grimm to be in the area when Nora decided to use it as a rodeo bull. Ursa Minors were known to travel in twos. Ren had been stuck dealing with the second Ursa as Nora was too busy rising the other one. That wasn't the problem though, it was keeping up with the clearly panicked Grimm with her childhood friend on its back.

"Nora... please... don't ever do that again," he said in between gulps of air. He found himself talking to a decomposing Grimm and thins air as Nora had already rushed off towards the ruins to collect their piece. "Nora!" he called as he jogged over to her.

Nora was broken from her absent minded reverie when her partner had called for her. "Hehehe," she chuckled, "Coming Ren!" She gave a mock salute towards her jogging partner and went to meet him halfway.

"Did that girl just ride in on and Ursa?" Blake asked as she folded her arms. Today was, by far, the absolute weirdest day of her entire life. First, she watched as a team of four women wiped out an entire horde of Grimm. Then, Ruby apparently free fall hundreds of feet from a giant Nevermore she had apparently been riding. Then, a girl came riding in on the back of an Ursa, an _Ursa_! What was next, A Deathstalker bursting through the treeline chasing none other than Pyrrha frikkin Nikos across the - oh Gods damn it!

As if on cue a Deathstalker did burst through the treeline and was chasing Pyrrha across the clearing, hissing all the while. Honestly, Blake was just about ready to call it a day with all the weirdness. Meanwhile, Jaune had apparently got his bearings together and decided to play the hero when he spotted the Schnee heiress plummeting from the sky. He dove from the branch and caught her mid air but, yet again, he had no landing strategy. Now instead of Weiss just falling alone, she was falling with Jaune. Both would've hit the ground hard if they didn't fall in the waiting arms of Vi. She hefted the combined weight of Jaune and Weiss put together with ease.

Pyrrha had managed to lose the the Scorpion Grimm for a minute and made a mad dash towards where everyone was gathering. She dived and hit the floor hard, her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath. Jaune was a nice guy but he really needed to think things through before doing anything dangerous. The boy was like a blank slate, an empty white canvas anyone could draw anything on. He had a lot of potential in him. She saw a lot of herself in Jaune so she promised to herself that she would help him realize his full potential.

"Great!" Yang said, "the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" This day just kept getting better and better.

Ruby turned toward her sister with a look of determination on her face. "Not if I can help it," she yelled ash she rushed off to meet the Deathstalker.

Yang's eyes dilated to pinpricks as she watched her sister run off to certain doom. "Ruby! Wait!" she yelled but it was too late. Team VILT, who was at the back of the group, prepared themselves to rush in and help Ruby. Just before they could charge the Scorpion Grimm though a drone flew in front of them and cut off their path. A screen at the bottom of the drone flickered to life and revealed Ozpin's calm face sipping at his mug. "Do not interfere," he said simply.

"What?! But-" Vi was interrupted when she saw Weiss freeze the Deathstalker's tail in place to protect her partner.

"Miss Violet," Glynda's harsh tone brought her back to the screen which now had the professor's face on it, "this initiation was not meant for you. These extraordinary young men and women were hand selected from schools all over Vale so that they may further their learning and one day earn the title of Huntsman or Huntress. They are not small frightened children for you to coddle and protect. They are the future protectors of the people of Remnant. You have already shown sufficient battle prowess and teamwork, let them have a chance in proving themselves worthy of being called students of Beacon Academy. Stars are only visible in darkness, Miss Violet. How will they shine if you don't let them?"

Vi knew Glynda was right but that didn't mean she had to like it. She didn't want her new friend to get hurt. Vi bit her bottom lip as she mentally debated with herself on what to do. Vi sighed heavily as she loosened her battle stance and sheathed _Crescent Moon_ back into its scabbard. The rest of her team followed her lead and sheath their own weapons too. "At least let us stay and monitor them from afar," Vi said. By now the group had figured out that they didn't need to fight the Grimm and only needed to bring the relics back. They were now making their way towards a huge stone tower in the middle of an equally huge ravine which was covered in fog.

"A Bullhead has been sent to pick you up and drop you off where we are now. We have multiple drones currently monitoring the group's progress, you may watch them from here." The professor's tone brokered no argument.

"Very well." Vi said before giving off another heavy sigh. A reassuring hand placed itself on her shoulder.

Vi looked to see Tee smiling at her, "They'll be fine," she said in their native tongue. Lav crossed her arms in front of her chest as she gave Vi a strong nod of affirmation while Indi just leaned against a tree. Not a minute later they heard the steady thrumming if the flying machine's approach.

* * *

All the students who passed the initiation were gathered in the auditorium once more. It was the morning after the initiations when the teams were finally going to be announced.

Four individuals stood proudly on the stage with their backs straight and their arms in clasped behind them in front of everyone. Their faces were displaced on two holographic screen hanging high above their heads. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark," Ozpin said, calling out the names of the team members. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRDL."

The screens arranged the team's pictures with the first letter of each of their names displayed below them. The crowd clapped once again as Carding Whinchester was announced to be the team's leader. Team CRDL stepped off the stage to make way for the next group. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Said teen stepped up to the Headmaster, taking up the same position the previous team did. "The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR." The crown gave a round of applause as the screens repeated their routine like the previous time. Nora basically glomped Ren in her excitement.

Ozpin wasn't finished though. "Lead by... Jaune Arc." The Blonde boy nearly did a double take as he heard his name be called out as leader of the group. WHY?! He didn't even do much in the initiation exams. Sure, he knew the basics of combat but why was picked for team leader. He basically had no redeeming qualities except for his exceptionally good looks. Hell, he hadn't even unlocked his aura until recently!

Ozpin smirked in amusement at Jaune's reaction. "Congratulations, young man," he said. The young man was like a wad of clay ready to me sculpted into one of the finest Hunters of their generation. He just needed the right person to guide him and no one was more qualified to teach him than Pyrrha Nikos. Professors and instructors could teach you the math and the science behind being a Huntsman or a Huntress but it's your fellow students who taught you the reason behind it. They will help you define who you are and who you want to be.

Pyrrha was also surprised but was happy for Jaune. She didn't really get what the Headmaster was getting at by forcing the role of Leader on Jaune, though. 'He believes in Trial-By-Fire I guess,' she thought to herself. She gave the blonde boy a friendly hit on the arm but he wasn't prepared for it, causing him to fall in his ass.

A glint of light from the corner of Pyrrha's eye caught her attention. Green eyes met purple eyes as she turned in the direction of the glint. There, standing in the middle of the crowd was the 6"5 amazon and heiress to an apparent nation, Vioh Lette. The veil that normally covered her eyes and the helmet attached to it were absent so she had an unobstructed view to those shimmering pools of purple. A proud smile graced Violet's lips as she clapped along with the crowd around her. Pyrrha felt her heart rate hasten once more as she kept staring into the purple pools. What was it about this woman that made her heart beat so? She only broke eye contact when she followed the rest of her team off stage.

The last four individuals to be called up made their way to the stage, "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xao Long." The screens did their magic again. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY. Lead by..." Weiss puffed her chest up. She would make her family proud this day by receiving the title of leader. It was only natural for a Schnee, for the Schnee were natural born leaders. They were pioneers in the Dust industry, boasting one of the largest distribution of Dust in Remnant. It was only natural for the leader of this team to be, "Ruby Rose," ... her.

Weiss looked to the short read head then to the Headmaster and then to the short red head once more. Her mind was failing to comprehend what just happened. Yang ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug exclaiming, "I'm so proud of you!" Blake stood to the side, impassive about the whole thing. She didn't really have any quarrel as to who the team leader would be.

The crowd cheered once more as the group made their way off stage. Ozpin couldn't help the smile that slowly crept onto his face, this year's batched looked to be a promising one indeed. No doubt this years selection would yield some of the best crop Ozpin would ever get to see in his current life.

* * *

The shattered moon shown bright its ghostly light upon the land of Remnant. In a dark, humid abandoned warehouse a man with orange hair and a white coat stood hunched over a table. On the wall in front of him was a map of the City of Vale with various words and arrows scribbled onto it in red ink. He placed a scroll down onto the metal surface of the table, having just ended a call. He placed a red cigar between his teeth and lit it, letting the calming smell of smoke enter into his nose.

A White Fang grunt wheeled over a large container on a trolley. Torchwick handed the grunt a handful of Lien, showing the front and back side to prove that they were authentic. "Open it," he said, not even looking in the grunt's direction. The grunt pulled out a crowbar and pried open the container to reveal its contents inside.

Pallets of Dust crystals were pilled on top of each other, each one glowing an luminescent light. Roman smirked as he picked up a blue Dust crystal and examined it closely. _'Perfect, there's only one thing missing now,'_ he thought to himself. "We're gonna need more men."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(PLEASE READ)**

 **Firstly, this chapter was officially finished on 12:01 am, October 22nd, 2018. I humbly ask your forgiveness for taking so long to write this chapter. Some personal shit went down about two weeks ago that really messed with my creative funk, if you know what I mean. I won't go into specifics as that was a private affair. I will try not to take so long with the next chapter.**

 **Secondly, Reviews! How was the chapter? Were the fight scenes satisfactory? Do not be afraid to tell me by leaving a review. I humbly look forward to what you have to say.**

 **Thirdly and most importantly, I need a Beta Reader. I have tried my best but I need help. If any are willing to step forward, please do PM me. You will have to bear with me though as I have no clue how to deal with Beta Readers at all.**

 **Fourthly, as to why Team VILT wasn't in the ceremony. Whether or not the team passed the initiation they still would have been allowed to stay in Beacon, albeit not as students as Ozpin had hoped. Still, there was no worry of failure as you have read. They would have probably been put as a back up Huntsman team or helper to the teachers or something along those lines.**

 **Fifthly, I have noticed that I have not done a proper job in explaining what it means when a Hunter has "Immaculate control over their Spirit." When a Hunter uses their Spirit they have the choice of either using all of it or none at all. By that I mean that a normal Hunter would have a VERY hard time putting 50% of their Spirit into their weapon and the rest spread out over their body. Theoretically, a trained and experienced Hunter would be able to do this easily but those Hunters are fr and few between. This is why Dual Blade users have to use Demon Mode, it's basically a technique that allows them to spread their Spirit all over their body at the cost of massive amounts of Stamina.**

 **Vi doesn't have this problem though. She is free to put as much or as little Spirit as she wants to any point in her body as demonstrated by her landing strategy. This is why those red ethereal flames didn't appear around her hand when she crushed that pistol in Chapter Three, she didn't need a lot of Spirit to accomplish that feat. Also, she still gets the Stamina drain from using Demon Mode if she were to use the Dual Blades but the drain wouldn't be as intense, thus letting her stay in Demon mode for nearly triple the amount of time a normal Hunter would be able to stay in can also use her Spirit in unconventional ways, like using it to sense her surroundings while her eyes are covered by the Xeno'Jiiva Alpha Armor's veil.**

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Vioh Lette  
**

 **Height: 6"5**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, daughter of the 99th Emperor, healer, cook  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Leader of her own hunting party, Leader of Team VILT  
**

 **Titles: The Sapphire Star, Her Highness, Vi (pronounced Vee), Violet  
**

 **Equipment: Xeno'jiiva Alpha set (maxed), Empress Sword "Styx" (Health augment), Moon Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in all weapon types except the Hunting Horn, great advice giver, potion maker, cooking  
**

 **Personality: Easy going, motherly, fun elder sister, critical thinker, leader, serious when she needs to be, will do anything to protect the ones she cares about**

* * *

 **Name: Indi Goh**

 **Height: 6"3**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Fashionista**

 **Affiliations: The Empire, The Imperial Princess (Vi), The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting party, Member of Team VILT  
**

 **Titles: The Crimson Wolf, The Bloody Flurry, Bodyguard of the royal princess, Indi**

 **Equipment: Odogaron Aplha set (maxed), Sin (Affinity Augment), Sun Pendant**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Dual Blades, Fashion, Art (Drawing),**

 **Personality: Calm, collected, Apathetic to most things, fashionista, only cares about her team, over protective of Vi  
**

* * *

 **Name: Laveh Ender  
**

 **Height: 6"4**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Guard for Vi, Musician  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, The Imperial Princess (Vi), Member of Vi's hunting party,** ** **Member of Team VILT****

 **Titles: The Silent Hunter, Kinsect Queen, Arial Ace, Lav  
**

 **Equipment: Deviljho Alpha set (maxed), Bad Wing (Health Augment), Water Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in the Insect Glaive, Kinsect nurturing, Athlete  
**

 **Personality: Stalwart, unemotional, Apathetic, only cares about her team, over protective of Vi  
**

* * *

 **Name: Tee Ehl  
**

 **Height: 6"1**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Hunter, Strategist, Poet, Guard for Vi  
**

 **Affiliations: The Empire,The Hunter's Guild, The Fifth Fleet, Member of Vi's hunting Party,** ** **Member of Team VILT****

 **Titles: The Blood Red Bookworm, Knowledge Seeker, Tee  
**

 **Equipment: Dante's armor set (maxed), Dear Hecatelia (Affinity Augment), Earth Pendant  
**

 **Skills: Proficiency in Charge Blade, Quick Learner, great teacher  
**

 **Personality: Eager to learn, knowledge seeker, only cares about her team (and knowledge), over protective of Vi**


	6. Fantasy or Reality?

_"Nothing kills a man faster than his own head..."_

 _-Twenty One Pilots, Trapdoor_

 _ **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the monster Hunter franchise, nor do I own the RWBY series. All rights go to their respective owners._**

* * *

"You are rather fond of that red headed tall girl, are you not?" Indi asked as she lay on her bed in her pajamas while reading a magazine. It had been a few weeks already since the initiation to Beacon Academy and nothing eventful had happened so far. It was almost causing Indi to go stir crazy, thankfully this world had plenty of books on fashion too keep her mind busy. Insanity would be staved off yet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vi said in a purposefully unconvincing tone as she polished _Crescent Moon_ with a rag soaked in oil. The oil was to help the elegant blue sword keep is luster as well as to give it a nice shine. She knew what her teammate was talking about, of course. Vi was a creature of emotion, her decisions were driven by them more than cold calculating logic. That was Indi's shtick. She couldn't help that she felt... something for the girl.

Indi put down her magazine and looked at her leader, eyes half-lidded, with a deadpan look. "Do not be coy, I have seen the way you have been stealing glances at her for a while now. I do not know what you intend with her but I caution you to keep it as nothing more than a passing fancy. We do not know how long we will be staying here in this world but making relationships deeper than friendship is ill advised."

There was a beat of tense silence between them. It was broken a moment later by a deep sigh from the violette. It was a morose sigh, one not unlike a child would give after being caught stealing fruit from a vendor. "Yes, I suppose that's true," she said. She always had this inkling at the back of her head from the very first moment she realized what she was feeling. She didn't like this feeling, it felt wrong, it felt bad. She supposed it was only a matter of time before she had to confront this feeling.

Indi was not wrong, in fact she was very correct. Her argument had more merits to it than it did demerits. It was uncertain how long they would stay in this strange new world before going back home. At the same time it was also uncertain whether or not they could go back home in the first place. They were only visitors in this world, would it not be only natural for them to return home once their business here was concluded? They did not belong here, Vi knew that. However, who was to say they couldn't learn to adapt here?

The shrill ring of steel rang around the room as Vi dragged a special whetstone across _Crescent Moon's_ cutting edge. She didn't need to do this, of course, none of the Grimm's hides were thick enough to really dull the blade's edge. She did it more out of habit now more than anything. Plus, the ringing it produced was familiar to her ears, one she'd heard countless times. She did it so much that she could do it on autopilot.

 _SHIIING!_

Vi's eyes glazed over and a tiny, nagging voice entered her head.

 _SHIIING!_

And what a tiny voice it was, one so small even she could barely hear it.

 _SHIIING!_

Even so, she heard it better than the loudest roar. _"It's going to happen again,"_ It said.

 _SHII-_

The princess hissed as the edge of _Crescent Moon_ bit her fingertips, drawing blood. She watched as the crimson life fluids seemed to crawl slowly across the skin of her fingers until they covered her entire palm. She raised her other hand to her face, it too was covered in blood. Vi snapped her head to the ceiling above, only there was no ceiling. A massive expanse of stars lay just behind the cover of leaves. The moon, whole and intact, hung high above her shining brighter than ever before. Bugs and insects chirped in around her, not caring of her current plight. Out of her control her eyes slowly started to descend. Her breath hitched as she saw the dying visage of Jay Dee. A bloody palm pressed itself against her cheek as those green eyes slowly started to loose their shine. A single word escaped her paling lips, "Your... Highness..."

"Your Highness!" Her head snapped to the left as Indi's palm slapped her across the cheek. Indi flinched back as Vi's eyes looked at her with a cold stare. One so cold a Zamtrios would have a hard time matching it. Her normally kind and warm purple eyes turned steely and frigid. It was a look she rarely gave anyone, only reserved for those she truly despised. She had never been on the receiving end of it. Indi had never felt smaller in her life than under that uncaring, unloving look. It was so alien on the princess' face that she almost saw a different person.

Just as quick as the look came, it left. Her purple eyes regained their familiar warmth. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a minute," she said. Even she was unsure of what just happened. A hallucination perhaps? Was her mind degrading? This had never happened before, at least not in broad daylight while she was awake.

"Your fingers are bleeding," Indi said cautiously. Something was going on with her princess, whatever it was it was not good. "Come, let us get you to the infirmary." it wasn't worth using what little health potions they had in supply. They had to ration those _very_ carefully. They didn't know if there were any herbs with the same properties as the ones in their old world here.

* * *

Tinkering with your weapon was not an uncommon thing to do for Hunters. In fact, it was even encouraged in the guild. A Hunter's weapon was considered their most reliable companion during a hunt, comparable to their Palico. Customizing one's weapon was considered a way to attune to the weapon and make it more comfortable for the Hunter to wield. A Hunter couldn't really consider a weapon "theirs" they adjusted it specifically to fit them.

 _Dear Hecatelia_ was a heavily customized weapon. The outside still looked the same but the inside was almost completely different from the original's. Thanks to Tee's previous occupation, she was very knowledgeable on the inner workings of her favored Charge Blade. She tweaked it so that the gears flowed smoothly with each other and made sure never to get caught in each other. It satisfied her how the pieces clicked and fit into place perfectly. The Charge Blade was considered the most technical weapon of all the weapons. It needed a lot of technical knowledge as well as some level of control over one's Spirit. Not as much as, say a Bow but enough that few choose it as their main weapon.

The history of the Charge Blade as well as the Switch Axe was one shrouded in mystery. One day a Retriever came back from an expedition to one of the ancient structures, he brought with him two strange looking devices that were still remarkably intact. From there the researchers reverse engineered them and two more weapons were added to the roster. They were definitely from the Ancient Civilization but no one knows how they were originally made. It only cemented the fact that the Ancient People were decades ahead of people today in terms of technological marvels.

Tee sighed in satisfaction and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as she put the last piece back into place. _Dear Hecatelia_ was once again clean and dirt free. Dust and grime wrecked havoc on the Charge Blade and Switch Axe's inner mechanisms so they needed to be regularly cleaned. Now all she needed to do was to give it a few test swings to make sure everything was alright. Tee stood up from the workbench and shouldered _Dear Hecatelia_ and made to leave the Weapon's Workshop.

Upon reaching the training grounds her keen hearing picked up the sounds of someone swinging something around quickly. Tee crouched down and softened her foot falls. Peeking around the corner she watched as a blond haired boy swung around a sword with white blade and gold crossguard. The sword might have been considered a longsword in this world but it was the size of a single Dual Blade for them. Already she could find multiple openings in his stance that, in a real battle, could prove to be fatal. The blade sliced through the air with no real direction, just wildly and unpredictably. It was honestly really painful to watch such an beautiful weapon being used in such a way.

As a young boy Jaune heard stories about his great-great-grandfather. His father was a Hunter, as well as his father before him, his father before him was a soldier. The Arcs were a long line of warriors. Unlike his sister he felt inspired to join his family's legacy. He wanted to tell his children of all his exploits, all of his adventures, the places he'd been, the people he'd met. Except he found himself sweating now that all the possibilities were in front of him. The possibility of glory as well as the possibility of death. Both possibilities scared him to be honest, he never expected to get in Beacon in the first place. Nevertheless, the path was open to him now, he would never get a second chance.

Jaune didn't really know how to wield a blade. He got minimal training from his father when he was young. Pyrrha was spending her free time giving him pointers and trying to teach him but she could only do so much. She had her own things to worry about and only had so much free time. Jaune leaned on his blade breathing heavily in and out. He was so tired he never noticed as Tee Ehl came out behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaune gave out a rather high pitched shriek as he stumbled back, surprised. He pointed him sword towards the direction of the stranger.

"Woah, friend, calm. There are no enemies here," Tee said as she held her hands up, palms facing him. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief as he pointed the tip of his sword down towards the ground.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he half shouted, still panting heavily. Tee chuckled in response. She reached around her belt, pulled out a strange looking flask and handed it over to Jaune. From where the blonde haired boy stood her could already smell the contents of the flask. It had a minty aroma to it.

"Here, friend. You must be tired. However I suggest you drink only a mouthful, it is very strong stuff," Jaune peeked his head over the flask and looked inside. The flask was filled with a white bubbling liquid that gave off a slight mist. Jaune gulped at the sight of the strange liquid.

"Is... is it safe to drink?"

"I would not be offering it to you if it were not, friend," she said as the boy hesitantly took the flask from her. "I do warn you to only take a mouthful. That potion is designed to cool one down in extremely hot temperatures."

Jaune looked between the drink and the strange girl in front of him. He scrunched up his face, put the edge of the flask to his lips and took in a gulp. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue he could feel his entire body begin to cool at a rapid pace. It was a weird sensation, going from hot and sweat to cool and breezy in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks," Jaune said as he wiped his mouth with his forearm and handed back the flask. "What is that stuff?"

"We call it 'Cool Drink', it is made from a mixture of fauna that aids one in regulating body temperature under extremely scorching temperatures," The blonde boy wore a clueless face. "It helps to cool one down in hot climates," she explained, "I am Tee Ehl, by the way. What might be your name?"

"Oh! I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

"I see you are practicing your swordplay," tee said as she pointed to the sword in the boy's hand. "Might I inquire, have you had any formal training wielding a blade? You seem to be... very inexperienced with it, if you don not mind me saying."

Jaune slumped over, a metaphorical raincloud appearing over his head. "No... no, it's alright. I... my father taught me a little bit before I came to Beacon."

Tee frowned at that. She put a firm hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Friend Jaune, I have not been here for long but I can tell that this place is just as dangerous as where I came from. Why do you not ask the combat teachers to assist you?"

Jaune stiffened at the question, he didn't get to Beacon my legal means exactly. He knew if anyone found out then he would be kicked out of Beacon, with that reasoning, he chose to lie to her. "I-I-I-I uhhhh... I don't feel... cormfortable... I feel embarrassed talking to other people about it." Jaune could feel a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. Even without looking at the girl he could feel her piercing gaze behind the glasses she wore.

 _Critical Eye_ was a skill Tee developed through quite a few years of research. Many of the older researchers had developed the skill to a much further degree than her. She had once witnessed a older Wyverian researcher discern how old a monster was, what gender it was, where it liked to roam and other information at just a glance. She could tell the boy was lying but she wasn't going to pry. His business was his business, no matter how much she wanted to know.

"Well, regardless of your reason I would feel extremely guilty if you died during a mission while I could have done something about it. With that being said, I will take it upon myself to be your instructor in the way of the sword," Tee had been meaning to test her sword to see if she had cleaned it properly. She could here the boy sputtering behind her as she walked away to a proper distance.

"But- I- You- You really don't ha-" Whatever Jaune had to say was cut off as a single edged blade swiped at him. He jumped back just in time for the tip of the blade to barely scrape his breastplate. He managed to block the following strike but it sent him sprawling to the ground. He rolled out of the way of a foot coming down to squash his head like a grape.

"Up on your feet Jaune! You are as good as dead when you are on the ground!" Tee shouted to Jaune.

The blonde boy grit his teeth, his arm was still numb from that last hit, but he managed to get back on two feet. He looked up to see Tee slide her sword into a slot in the shield. She then let go of the straps of the shield, took a few steps towards him and swung it in an overhead swipe. Jaune gulped as she watched the sword and shield morph together and transform into a huge double sided axe. Jaune threw threw himself to the side to avoid being bisected down the middle by a menacing looking weapon.

"Never be caught flat footed, friend! Always keep moving!" Jaune heard. In Tee's mind she was currently checking off a mental list, _'Hinges seems well oiled. Nothing's getting caught during transformation. Nothing's jostling inside the weapon. Everything seems to be alright.'_

Tee swung the Charge Blade low, at the blonde boy's legs. Jaune hopped up in the air to dodge the weapon as if he were jumping over a skip rope. He did this two times before he was forced to jumped out of the way again from another overhead strike.

"Keep your feet apart! Keep a strong base and you will never fall!"

Tee pressed a panel on the blade on the sword and the axe head/shield slid down from the end of the weapon. She grabbed the straps of the shield and pulled the sword out of its slot. As she was transforming the weapon Jaune thought he saw an opportunity and charged in. Tee saw this and, with the sword still in the shield, raised it so that it was between him and her. Jaune's eyes went wide with surprise as _Crocea Mors_ bounced off of _Dear Hecatelia's_ hide _(Guard Point)_. Some force seemed to push Jaune's weapon away from the shield and out of his hand. The elegant white blade flew through the air and stuck into the ground a few meters away from them.

"Shield up! Always keep it in front of you, Jaune. It will be the only thing keeping you from certain death in the end!"

Jaune tried his best to defend himself. His arms were numb and ringing from the strikes he tried to withstand. Eventually, after one particularly Spirit charged strike, the white shield joined its other half on the dirt. The blonde boy pulled back and turned away from Tee. He found himself stumbling onto the ground as a boot kicked him in the back. He was about to get up when a knee was placed itself onto his back and a blade buried itself an inch away from his face. he could see his reflection on the edge of the blade.

"Never. _Ever._ Turn your back to enemy," Tee leaned in close to the downed boy's ear, "The moment you present your back to your opponent you consign yourself to a swift and possibly painful death. Understand?" Jaune nodded his head as much as he could. Tee took a moment to get her point across before getting off of him. She offered a hand to him, which he gratefully took.

"You did good, friend Jaune. Very well for someone with very little experience," Jaune did not feel like he did very well. He got thrown around like a rag-doll on the end of a string. He put his hands to his knees and huffed heavily to catch his breath. There was a popping sound as the same flask containing the same minty liquid was brought in front of him. Jaune gratefully took another mouthful, feeling the overbearing heat leave his body. He was still winded but he didn't feel like he was cooking in an oven anymore.

"You have much to learn, my friend, but fear not. I will guide you," Tee said as she placed a hand on his shoulder gave him a radiant smile. Jaune suddenly found the ground very interesting as a light dusting of pink pigment appeared on his cheeks. Other than his sister, Jaune had very limited interactions with girls his age. His mom always told him to act confident but not really much else.

"Th-Thanks," the blonde boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, there was a grumbling noise coming from somewhere. Tee blushed a bit as she realized that the noise was coming from her stomach.

"I seem to have worked up an appetite. Come, friend Jaune, let us get some sustenance." Tee said as she pushed him in the direction of the cafeteria

* * *

Ozpin couldn't help the lopsided smile on his face as he watched the interaction between the blond haired newbie and the teal haired other-worlder. It was't a hobby of his to spy on people under his roof but one could never be too cautious. The Gods may have sent them here but that did not mean he had to trust them. Especially not around his students. He didn't watch the four individuals religiously, only periodically. So far they had been well behaved, staying well within the rules set before them when their leader agreed to their deal. Other than the incident with one Cardin Winchester a few weeks back, they had not done anything warranting apprehension.

In fact, it was another team that had been giving him headaches altogether. That team was Team RWBY, lead by one Ruby Rose. Ozpin never had one team cause such a ruckus in a few weeks alone like this team had. There was an obvious palpable tension between their leader and one Weiss Schnee. He knew, of course, that this would happen. The Schnees were a prideful family. If anyone but them were put in charge then they would make it difficult for everyone involved. It was nothing he hadn't dealt with before though.

Ozpin rubbed his eyes and sighed tiredly as he leaned back into his chair, hiding his eyes with his hand. It was times like these when he truly felt his age, the countless years he had spent tracking down Salem and trying to bring her down.

Ozpin didn't know what the Gods intended for these four special individuals. Honestly, he didn't want to know. Secrets were something Ozpin knew about well. Every time Ozpin closed his eyes he saw flashes of faces long gone, places long destroyed, things long lost. In this one man's mind lay more secrets than anybody else in the world of Remnant... except for maybe one other. Salem, that decrepit witch plagued his nightmares for more years than he could count. Somehow she had always managed to evade his grasp. The phrase _"so close, yet so far away"_ had never fit so well.

Some decades back, before the conception of Vale itself, Ozpin had lost track of Salem. It was as if she vanished off of the face of the planet, with nary a trace to be found. Her presence was still felt all over the world though, Creatures of Grimm continued to terrorize Remnant without end. A tear slowly escaped his eye as his face morphed into a visage of pain, loss, sorrow and utter despair. How long had it been since he had seen his dear wife's beautiful face, her radiant smile, her pale skin, the softness of her touch? How long had it been since he had heard the sweet laughter of his daughters?

Every time Ozpin tried to picture his wife's face in his mind the visage of what she had become always managed to interject itself over the old one. Despite the calm and collected facade he like to put in front of his allies and students he was a broken man inside. A man that had lost all but hope. Nowadays, hope was the only thing keeping him from completely losing it. Hope that he could put an end to the Grimm scourge. Hope that his students could grow up not having to fear what lay outside of the Kingdom's walls. Hope against all hope, no matter how small the chance, that he could see his beautiful wife's face again.

When he lay dying as Ozma, his first incarnation, he begged the Brother Gods for help, to let him live so that he may be with his wife. Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered. Instead, five other deific beings answered his call. Sympathetic to his plight, they gave him the ability to transfer his soul to another like minded individual on the condition that he lead Humanity down the path of light. He agreed but in reality he just wanted to be with his wife again.

By finding Salem and putting a stop to whatever she was planning, Ozpin would technically be following what those strange Gods wanted from him. he couldn't bring Humanity to the path of light as long as his wife was out there, spreading chaos and death. However, in being so focused on finding Salem he ignored everything else. For in his mind nothing was more important than finding her. After he found her and did something about her, then he can truly get on with his mission. It seems the Gods were displeased with his decision for why else would those four individuals be here? Were the Gods telling him to forget about Salem and leave her to them?

Ozpin grit his clenched his teeth tight and balled his hands into tight fists. He wouldn't have any of it. Salem was his wife, he would be the one to deal with her. The dark room was suddenly lit up as Ozpin's body was suddenly wreathed with red ethereal flames. A warm feeling filled his immortal soul as Spirit coursed through his body.

The ethereal flames disappeared just as quickly as they came. Ozpin unclenched his jaw and released the tension in his fists. He couldn't afford to think that way. That way of thinking was dangerous and would only serve to hinder both him and them. The Gods gave him the task of protecting and guiding them, for what? He had no clue, but if it warranted them being plucked from their own world and placed into Remnant then it had to be important.

Ozpin wiped his face clean of tears and heaved a heavy sigh. Today's period of self reflection and contemplation was over, he had work to do.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Blake asked as she watched Ruby and her sister _"_ _secretively"_ peek around the corner at someone or something.

Ruby turned her head to face her but she never took eyes off of what she was looking at, Yang just ignored her. "Shhhhh! You'll spook her!" Ruby whisper yelled then returned to watching whatever was around the corner. Blake raised one eyebrow at that response. Taking a peak around the corner she spotted Laveh Ender, one of the supposed Guards of the visiting Royalty. She was currently sitting on a bench in the school gardens reading a food magazine.

"Why are you girls watching her?" Blake whispered.

It was Yang who responded this time, "She never takes off that mask of hers. She had to take it off at some point, she just has to!"

Blake leaned back around the corner, closed her eyes and made a humming noise. She had two options now. On one hand, she could leave. Go about her day and forget she ever saw the two sisters skulking about. It would lessen the possibility of her getting caught by the the Royal Guard and possibly earning the ire of said Royal Guard down to zero percent. On the other hand, she could sate her curiosity. Blake will be the first admit that she was interested in learning what lay beyond the mask. However, she wasn't interested enough to risk being seen in a negative light.

So, with a little deliberation, Blake decided to leave it alone and try to convince the other two do so as well. Her morality demand she at least try to warn the two sisters that they were heading down a path to ruin. It was clear to Blake that whatever the girl was hiding beneath her mask was important enough to her that she felt the need to hide from everyone. No one else had the right to force her to reveal it unless she voluntarily did so.

"This is a bad idea, you two know that right? You'll be in a world of hurt if she catches you," Blake said. She'd only known the two for a couple of weeks. Outside of missions, their physical well-being wasn't one of her major priorities. If they wanted to risk getting beaten to a pulp to sate their curiosity, so be it. Anyways, she would be a hypocrite if she criticized someone for keeping secrets. As the old adage goes, _"curiosity killed the cat."_

Yang scrunched up her face, "Probably, but it's been killing me all week! What do think she's hiding under there? Maybe she had huge buck teeth!" Blake tried to picture it in her head... highly unlikely.

"Maybe she has huge lips!" Ruby chimed in.

"Maybe it's none of your business," Blake said with a frustrated huff. "Have you two considered that maybe, she's wearing that mask for a reason? And maybe that reason could be very personal?"

The two half-sisters leaned back and considered their teammate's words for a minute.

Finally, Ruby relented, "She's right, Yang."

Unfortunately, the other sister wasn't as convinced, "Wha- but Ruby, I thought you were with me on this?"

"I was, but she probably has her reasons for wearing the mask. She probably-"

Whatever she was going to say cut off when she finally noticed the _absolutely gigantic moth_ that was currently perched on the side of the wall they were leaning on before. It had small beady eyes and white and two long antennas that were red at the base and slowly turned to white towards the tips. Its giant wings were folded backwards and had a light blue tint to them near the base. The giant insect had snow white fluff covering the joints of its wings. That same fluff covered its segmented legs and head.

Ruby grew up near a forest so insects and bugs didn't scare her. However, no insect she had ever caught was as big as the one she was currently looking at.

"M-m-m-m-mo-" Ruby stammered, her silver eyes opened wide. She was unsure what to do. Should she run? Should she scream? Should she gush over how pretty it was? Ruby had to admit, she was a little scared of the giant moth.

"Mo?" Yang loked at her sister questioningly, "Month? More? Move? Moth?"

"Moth!" Ruby yelled as she pointed to where the insect is. The moment the word left her mount, there was a clicking sound, and the Kinsect leaped and latched onto Yang's face. There was a moment of tense silence as the three girls took in what just happened...

And then she screamed.

The yellow haired girl instantly went into panic mode and started flailing about. "Get it of get it off get it off!" She yelled as she tried to yank off the bug on her face. Surprisingly though it refused to budge despite her strength. Mind you, Yang was not using her aura to augment her strength, she was too panicked to even think about it.

Blake was unsure what to do so she just watched as Ruby put her boot against Yang's stomach and pull with all her might. Ruby didn't wan't to hurt the insect so she too did not use her aura. The Pseudocath Family were rather fragile, they couldn't take that many hits. Not like the Ladypavise Family of the Mauldrome Lineage and the Empresswing Family of the Culldrome Lineage. Their exoskeletons were exceptionally hard. Not that any of them would know that, of course.

Blake's keen hearing picked up the sound of two clicks. The insect's antennas twitched a little and instantly let go of Yang's face causing the two sisters to fall forward, towards the direction Ruby was pulling. They stared at the insect as it hovered in place. In the silence, all of them heard three consecutive clicks. the insect turned towards the clicks and and flew in that direction. The three girls watched as the giant insect latched onto an outstretched arm. An arm that belonged to the Royal Guard, Laveh Ender.

Ruby and Yang began to sweat a little as the rather stoic young woman. Unbeknownst to them though, Lav wore an amused smile under her mask. She had known, of course, that they were following her. They stuck out like a Barnos in a flock of Raphinos. While they did blend in with the other colorful people of this world, they were the only ones actively following her around.

Lav sent a questioning glance at the black haired girl in the back. She had only just arrived so Lav didn't know what her deal was. Blake just shrugged in response to the glance, not really knowing that the other girl wanted. It seemed to be enough for the stoic teen though as she turned her attention back to the two girls still on the ground.

Yang and Ruby flinched as the lavender haired girl reached for something behind her. She slowly pulled her hand out to reveal... the food magazine that she was reading earlier. She flipped it open to a page showcasing a delicious looking chocolate cake. Lav was loathed to admit it, but she needed help. She badly wanted to try the treat she saw on the page but she had no idea where to get it. It seems this world did not use the same sign language hers did so it was rather difficult communicating what she wanted to say to others. Instead, she had to mime it out for them. That got rather frustrating when the person she was trying to talk to was rather dense.

Fortunately for Lav, she and Ruby both knew a language they could both understand. The language of Sweets and Treats. Ruby had instantly recognized the treat she was pointing at. She had been wanting for an excuse to go and get some but she got caught up in trying to learn how to be a good leader for her team.

"You... you want to know where to get that?" Ruby said as she got up and and dusted off her skirt, then offered a hand to her sister.

Lav nodded and pulled out her scroll. She opened up an app that Glynda had shown her and tapped a few keys.

"Take me to treat, I forgive for spying," it read. Lav wasn't as fluent in the language as her teammates were. She didn't really see the need to learn in, it wasn't like she was going to be vocally talking to anyone anytime soon. Lav decided that learning the rudimentary basics of the language was enough for the time being. If she needed to communicate anything more complicated, she would get her teammates to communicate it for her.

"You uh... You knew we were following you?" Yang asked with a sheepish look on her face.

There were a few more tapping sounds. Lave gave them a deadpan look, "Not very sneaky. Stick out like Velociprey in group of Ioprey," the note Yang, Ruby or Blake knew what a _"Velociprey"_ or _"Ioprey"_ was but they got the gist of the comparison.

Yang gave a weak shrug, "Fair enough," she said. She wasn't trying her hardest to be sneaky anyways.

"You know where get treat?"

"Yeah, I can take you there. It's the least I can do for... y'know trying to pry into your privacy and all," Ruby said, the sheepish look still lingering on her young face. Lav stepped aside and made a gesture for her to go ahead. As Yang and Ruby went first, Lav looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Blake. The lavender haired teen raised her eyebrow as if to ask, _"You coming or not?"_

Once again, Blake was faced with two options. She could say no, go back to her room and finish reading that novel she found semi-interesting. She could go over to the cafeteria and order some ramen noodles with tuna on the side. She could tidy up her room and possibly find a suitable replacement for the books that were used to hold up Yang's bed. She could literally do anything else right now.

Or she could follow them. She could accompany them and see if she could glean any information off of the Royal Guard. Laveh Ender and the rest of her teammates were the talk of the Academy, so to speak. They were strange, exotic and mysterious. Everyone had been wanting to know more about them, however, none of the teachers would divulge any information no matter how trivial it may seem. They would always say the same stock thing, that "Under direct orders from the Headmaster himself, they were not under liberty to divulge any information." In this scenario, she wouldn't technically be prying since any information given to her by the Royal Guard would be voluntary.

It seems even their leader, Vioh Lette - the most social of the group - had clamped down on any more hints as of late.

Speaking of Vi, Blake noticed that she had been rather skittish lately. She also seemed lethargic, like she hadn't slept in days. Even Blake noticed the rings starting to form around her eyes. She was also rather jumpy and prone to spacing out. Maybe she could ask about it.

So, with that line of thinking, Blake decided to follow them. As she caught up with the group she noticed Yang yammering on and on about something or other. Ruby was stealing glances at the much taller girl, likely trying to find the courage to apologize to her. Considering Ruby's height and younger age, it looked like a child trying to say sorry to her mother for something she did. And finally, Lav was calmly walking along, eyes forward and a stoic expression on her face, arms to the side and perfectly spaced footsteps.

If Blake had to describe Team VILT in one word, it would be _"dangerous."_ If knowledge was power, then no one in the school but the teachers and Headmaster had any power over them. That fact alone made Blake's hairs stand on edge. One could make an argument saying that the same could be said for every other student in Beacon Academy. However, none of the other students ever gave off an aura - the more esoteric sense of the word - that felt like they were trained professionals. Like they had been in countless life-or-death situations, like they had faced down Death itself and survived to tell the tale about it. One does not simply give off an aura like that without having actually done it.

Being Faunus made her sensitive to these things, like sixth sense almost. She knew the other Faunus could sense it too.

"So..." Blake said, rather awkwardly as she walked up beside Lav. The Royal Guard looked at Blake and raised an eyebrow. "That's uhh... That's a nice insect you have there. What species is it? I've never seen anything like it."

A bead of sweat rolled down Blake's face as the Royal Guard's eyes narrowed and a hard look appeared on her face. After a moment, it disappeared and she began to type in her scroll again. " _Kinsect_ , not insect. _She_ not it. Shirou is Psuedocath Family of Culldrome Lineage. Native to home," it read.

"Right, sorry," Blake said. It was really difficult trying to talk to this girl. "Uhh, okay umm... How's Vi, by the way? I noticed she hasn't been... feeling like herself lately."

Lav narrowed her eyes as if debating whether or not to answer the question. Finally after a moment tense enough that even yang stopped talking, she wrote something. "Fine. Nightmares."

"Ah, ok..." Blake said.

Before Blake knew it, they were already at the bakery where the sweets Lav wanted were being sold. Without a moment of thought, the Royal Guard went inside, already knowing what she wanted. A bell jingled above the door as she opened door, pulling out the magazine, she opened the page to the treat she wanted. She showed it to the baker and held up three fingers.

The baker smiled, knowing that the money he spent posting that ad wasn't wasted. "Three Triple Chocolate Cakes coming right up!" he said cheerfully and went to the back to bake the order. He had one already prepared but wanted to give this customer the freshest one he could since she was the first to come to his store because of the ad. He had to admit, business had been slow lately because of all the Faunus rights rallies happening nearby. He didn't have anything against Faunus, he just wished they did their rallies elsewhere.

"Three of them? I think you have some competition for who has the sweetest tooth, huh Ruby?" Yang said as she ribbed her sister.

Lav gave a soft grunt at that and shook her head in amusement. Lav pulled out her scroll once more and quickly tapped a few words, "Just like good food. Hungry lot of the time. Side effect of chosen armor," Ruby read the note out loud. Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

"Side effect of chosen armor? What does that mean?" she asked.

Lav left out a heavy sigh through her nose and scratched the back of her head. She wasn't used to interacting with people for this long. She spent a few minutes tapping away on her scroll as Blake and the rest waited with baited breath for her to explain.

"Armor often affects wearer. Best to find make armor compatible to ones personality. Mine come from hungry beast, always looking for things to eat. So, get hungry easily. More control over my Spirit, lessen affect of armor on me," Blake read aloud. That's... interesting. She had never heard of armor that affects one's personality before. Did they make it out of some special material? What did she mean by _"come from hungry beast"_? Maybe they did something during the process of making them.

That raised the question though. How did the armor of Team VILT affect them? If Lav's armor made her hungry quicker, then what about the others? Was that their original personalities or were they changed in some way? One answer, ten more questions.

"How does 'Spirit' work, by the way? Is it any different from Aura?" Yang asked.

Lav let out an annoyed huff and hastily wrote something else before shoving it in front of Yang's face, "Ask Tee. She bookworm, not me."

"Alright, yeesh. Sorry for asking," she replied with a frown on her face.

The tension around the four girls grew as Yang finally kept to herself. Poor Ruby was almost crushed under the awkwardness of the situation. Luckily for her, it wasn't long after that the baker came back out with three boxes of chocolate cake. They weren't that big, about the size of a dinner plate each. The lavender haired teen made to reach fro the pouch she kept on the small of her back when Ruby finally spoke up.

"Ah! I'll get that. As an apology for spying on you," she said as she pulled out her wallet. She opened it and blanched when she realized she only had enough money to cover two of them.

Lav saw that look and held up her hand as if to stop her from saying more. She pulled out a hand full of Lien, way too much for what she ordered and slammed it onto the counter. The baker sputtered at the amount of money currently sitting in front of him. He was about to stop the young woman to tell her that that was way too much when the bell to his shop chimed. The girl was gone without before he had the chance to say thank you.

Lav didn't really understand the money these strange people used. It was soft and pliable and there were many different colors of the same thing. Zenny was a much easier currency to keep track of. Vouchers and Tickets as well were easy to understand, they had all the information you need written right on top of it. Concise, specific, and clear-cut. No mistaking one for the other. Of course, one needed the Hunter's Guild Crest on it to officially validate it.

Plagiarizing the Hunter's Guild Crest was considered one of the Cardinal Crimes. Few dared to even mention the punishment for committing such crimes. One of the rumors going around the underworld, that Lav knew of, was that one of the punishments of committing such a crime was to have your hands dipped in the boiling blood of Elder Dragons. They say the blood completely nullifies any Spirit being used to protect one's self. It penetrates the skin and seeps into the offender's bones, forever staining them with a mark of shame and humiliation. Anyone with the mark is shunned and ostracized from any village within the Empire. Even the worst criminals in The Underworld feared this punishment.

The girls all looked at each other, unsure as to what to do next. All three of them were dumbfounded, with the amount the Royal Guard put down she could pay for five more of those cakes. Blake shrugged and made her way out of the shop to quickly follow after Lav. The dark haired teen was quickly pursued by Yang and Ruby. Outside they found Lav waiting outside for them on the corner of the street.

"Weren't you holding three boxes? Why do you only have two? Where's the other one?" Yang asked.

Lave gave a small burp in response. patted her belly and gave an eye smile of satisfaction.

"Wha- How?!"" Yang exclaimed.

Food was hard to come by in Lav's youth. She wasn't proud of what she did but did it to survive. If she didn't scam, swindle or outright steal from the people she did, then she surely would have perished on the streets of Loc Lac City a long time ago. Young Laveh Ender didn't mind taking from the greedy merchants or other filthy criminals of the underworld. Her conscience was clear in that regard, she was certain.

It was the innocents and the clean that she lied to and stole from that weighed on her soul. Many of them did not deserve what they got after she had what she wanted from them. The worst part? It was the fact that they never blamed her, never sent any profanity her way, never sought her out. They never cursed her lying mouth... so she did in their place.

Lav ignored the blonde girl in favor of stepping closer to the short girl with the silver eyes. She reached down and took the girl's hand and face her palm up. She then took one of the boxes in her possession and placed it on top of the previously mentioned open palm. She gave Ruby a pat on the head and turned around to walk back to Beacon.

There was a note attached to the box. It was kind of hard to read since the letters were bent out of shape and there were a few misspellings. It also didn't help that it looked like it was written using a piece of charcoal. It looked as if a toddler had written it, which was funny considering who had actually wrote it. A minute had passed before she actually got what the message said, yes, her handwriting was that bad. The note said, _"You are forgiven, share."_

* * *

Desolate. Dark. Gloomy. A land filled with pits of liquid darkness. Where the sky was crimson red and enormous spikes of sinister crystals jutted out from the ground every which way. A woman with skin as pale as the moon stood over a pool of dark liquid, staring into it intently. In the dark liquid she saw images of a young woman with purple hair in a clinic. She was in Beacon Academy's clinic, cradling her head in her hands. Tears slid down her cheeks as she fought a silent war with herself.

"Interesting," the woman muttered. This girl was strong, even through the scrying pool she could practically feel the well of power inside of her. It was clear to see that something plagued her mind, something... painful. The girl was strong, even from this side of the scrying pool she could feel the well of power she kept hidden inside of her.

The woman smiled maliciously, "Maybe I can help relieve some of her pain," she muttered to herself.

She bent down and touched the surface of the dark liquid with the tip of her finger. She felt her consciousness being pulled out of her body and into the pool as the world around her turned as black as the liquid.

* * *

 _"What is happening?!"_ Vi thought as her vision flickered in and out. One minute she was in the clinic and in another she found herself back in that accursed forest, her hands stained in the crimson life fluids of her surrogate sister. She found it an unbearable torture, to witness that scene again and again and again and again and, in her sleep and in her waking hours. It was as if she were being reminded of her failure, her guilt, her fault.

"Hush child..." A soft voice whispered to her. Vi's head shot up, her head swiveled this way and that and her eyes made a frantic search for whoever it was that spoke to her. She was alone in the clinic, of that she was sure. There had not been sparring sessions recently and even then, the people's aura protected them enough. The clinic was seldom used but it was still there just in case. Now Vi was sure she was losing her mind

"You are in so much pain..." There it was again! Yet still the origin of the voice evaded her senses. In her experience none but the Goddesses could speak to people without being physically present. However, this voice sounded nothing like the tender nurturing voice of her patron Goddess.

"Who's there?!" Vi yelled into the emptiness.

"I can help you..." the voice said, completely ignoring her question. "I can help the pain away..." as if to emphasize the voice's point Vi's suddenly found herself back on the forest floor. Her heart suddenly contracted as if it were being squeezed by an unseen hand. The princess scrambled to get away from the corpse she knew wasn't there, tumbling off the clinic bed and onto the hard floor in the process. The bed followed her, letting out a loud metallic clang as it fell onto its side.

"Unsa'ilah san rutha?! Kensei fen'thri!(I said who's there?! Go away!)" vi said, accidentally slipping into her native tongue. Her panicked mind and frazzled nerves weren't helping her to calm down. What sort of madness was this?

When Vi came to this world, she expected a lot of things. She expected to make friends, make enemies, learn new things, experience new things. She never expected to start seeing things and hearing voices a few weeks after arriving to this strange land! Why?! Why was this happening to her?! Her thoughts drifted back to Acheloa, The Moon Goddess. _"She promised she would protect me! Where is she?! Why isn't she here?!"_ She thought as she gripped the sides of her head and grit her teeth. Hot tears ruined the markings on her cheeks. The pigments of the markings turned the clear fluid into crimson red liquid akin to blood.

In her frayed state of mind Vi didn't notice the door creaking open. A shock of red hair and verdant eyes peeked into the dark room. Worry and concern, and a bit of hesitation, filled those eyes.

"H-hello?"

Vi jumped as the voice, scrambling to get something in her hands to protect her self. She grabbed one of the metal railings of the overturned clinic bed and, with a flash of ethereal flame, tore it clean off. She hurriedly got up and held her makeshift sword in a defensive position, with the black held high to her face, paralleling the ground.

Pyrrha Nikos stepped in to the clinic and held her hands up in a manner that showed she had no intentions of harming the other girl. Pyrrha was unsure if the young woman would just get worse without her presence. From the shouting she heard from down the hallway, it sounded like the girl was having an argument with someone else. Yet no voice ever answered back, or if they did then she didn't hear it. Looking around the room now she could see no one but the other girl. Either the other person left, which was unlikely since she never saw anyone exit the room, or there was never anyone there in the first place.

The room was on the third floor of the Faculty Building, making it improbable that someone jumped out the window. She was here to discuss some business with Professor Ozpin regarding the upcoming Vytal Festival, which was coming in a few months. After concluding her meeting with the professor he asked her to check on the student admitted to the clinic, it seems she had cut herself while sharpening her blade. She had no idea that student would be none other than the apparent heir to an entirely undiscovered nation. She didn't seem the type to make such a mistake.

Although, looking at her now, maybe her earlier assessment may have been too hasty. The purple haired girl looked disheveled. Her hair, which was normally smooth and well-kept, was unkempt and all over the place. Her Uniform, which was usually neat and tidy, was wrinkled with creases visible from afar. her face, which was usually clean and unmarred, was tear stained with dark rings forming around her eyes. The bright red makeup she usually wore on her cheeks were smudged and running to the tip of her chin. Her eyes, which were usually clear and vivid violet, were red, puffy and wild with tiny blood vessels visible from where she was standing. Overall, she looked like a mess.

"Kansei jee! (Stay away!)" Vi yelled as she swung the metal rod in the other person's direction. She didn't want to hurt anyone but she would defend herself is she had to. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't really make out who the person standing in front of her was. She could see the obvious though. The person in front of her was wearing the school uniform and had red hair, but that was about it.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Pyrrha cautiously took a step forward, her hands still held up, palms out. Pyrrha felt the air around her grow heavier and heavier by the minute. She narrowly managed to dodge the metal rod aimed for her head. The attack was sloppy not really aiming to hit anything. She took that opportunity to dash in and wrapped her arms around the distraught princess.

Vi felt warm arms envelope her and panic surged throughout her body. She felt trapped, helpless. In her confused state she couldn't call upon her Spirit to help her break out of the hold. Still, she wouldn't make it easy for her captor to hold her. Vi wasn't as strong as when she had control over her Spirit. However, she still had enough strength to swing around a seven foot long hunk of sharpened metal and monster parts.

Pyrrha struggled to keep her arms around the princess. She had to use her Aura to keep the princess from breaking out of her embrace.

"Hush, hush, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you," she whispered into the other girl's ear. She continued to whisper comforting things until the princess slowly but surely started to calm down. The princess' legs seems to give out from under her and she collapsed onto her knees. Pyrrha followed her down, still hugging the other girl. They stayed like that in silence for about a minute before Pyrrha felt arms creeping up to reciprocate the embrace. Vioh lette, the heir apparent to a previously undiscovered nation, buried her head into the crook of Pyrrha's shoulder and wept. She wept and wailed like she was releasing years of pent up sadness and regret. The redheaded girl could feel the tears soaking through her uniform but for now, she didn't care. She could always wash it later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(VERY IMPORTANT PLS READ)**

 **Firstly, this chapter was officially finished on 2:21 PM on June 5, 2019.**

 **Secondly, kept you waiting huh? Seriously though, it has been a while. I know, I know. Filler isn't really what you expect after a long hiatus like that. I just needed to get back into the groove of writing in third person. Plus, a little bit of character building wouldn't hurt would it? The only person really missing in this chapter was Weiss. I couldn't really find a way to fit her in to the chapter so I just left her out. I do hope you'll forgive the mistakes I've made throughout the chapter. I've been really having a rough time coming t terms with the next point.**

 **Thirdly, I'm graduating. Yup, that's right. I'll officially be out of high school by the end of June. I really can't fucking believe it. I'm so fucking terrified. The bad news is I didn't get into any of the Universities I applied to. The good news is that I'll try again next semester/year. I'll be taking summer school during that time and find a job to fill in the gaps. Not getting into University for the first time really bummed me out so that kinda reflected in this chapter. Looking back on it now, it does seem like kind of a downer huh?**

 **Fourthly, Ozpin's backstory. When I decided to write The five Goddesses into Ozpin's backstory I didn't really realize the repercussions of it. so, in this chapter, I decided to expand a little bit more into it so that it wasn't so out of left field. I only realized what ozpin's real backstory was when I read about it in the wiki. Oh well, too late to change it now. At least this way, he'll be directly involves with Team VILT instead of in the sidelines.**

 **Fifthly, I wanted Laveh Ender to be one of those _"Show don't tell"_ characters but I found it hard to do that. Mostly because I've never done it before. This will be the only chapter where she uses her scroll to talk to people. From now on it'll be glares, grunts and growls. Imagine a fight between her and Neo. A silent battle between The Bastion... and The Ice cream.**

 **Sixthly, guess who got M** **onster Hunter Generations Ultimate for the Switch? That's right, I did. Turns out, I just needed to go back to my roots. I get to fight all of the monsters all over again. I had a blast from the past when I faced down the Tigrex again after so long. That thing still fucking terrifies me to this day. Unfortunately, I can't play with anyone online because Nintendo decided to be dicks and hide the online feature behind a subscription wall. It's only 2 dollars a month but 2 dollars is a lot to a broke ass motherfucker like me who doesn't even get an allowance. Hopefully the job will make up for that.**

 **lastly, tell me what you thought about the chapter. I made it longer than usual as an apology for taking so long to update. Don't be afraid to leave a review on your thoughts, I welcome constructive criticism. Pm me if you spot any glaring mistakes and I'll fix it as soon as I can. until the next chapter fellas, stay safe and have a nice day.**

 **Salamat!**


End file.
